


Not so easily broken

by ShiretoErebor118



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe-Frerin lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gold sickness later on, M/M, Prophetic Visions, Some Humor, The humor often involving Frerin and Gandalf being shipper trash, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiretoErebor118/pseuds/ShiretoErebor118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the battle that nearly cost him his life, Frerin has had prophetic visions in his dreams. Whenever he sleeps he sees visions of suspicious eyes of glistening gold, courage found among rolling hills and a small acorn spattered with blood. He knows these dreams mean something, he just wished he knew what. So when he joins his brother on a suicidal mission to regain Erebor, he discovers the reason for his dreams and what he can do to prevent tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The casualties of war

Frerin just wanted this to stop. The cries of his fellow dwarves filled the air as their blood spattered across the battlefield. He could smell the dead and dying around him, their bodies covering the rocky landscape. He sliced wildly through the orcs surrounding him as he tried to protect his comrades, praying to Mahal that the pain would stop. It was never going to stop. 

As the battle continued the swarms of orcs just kept going. Nothing seemed to be able to stop them, when one was cut down another would quickly take its place in the oncoming hordes. Frerins movements became slower and more heavy as he tired. Sweat began to blur his vision until he could only see his enemies rabid red eyes. He just wanted this to stop, he just wanted it to end. 

Suddenly he heard a pained yell over the sound of clashing swords. Frerin recognised the voice instantly as his fathers. His eyes widened in fear as he looked desperately around the battlefield. That's when he saw it. Azog the defiler. The Orc had been a legend in the camps when they were preparing to reclaim Kahzad Dum. Many dwarves had made fun of it back then, treating it as just a joke and nothing more, he had been one of those dwarves. They had all been so wrong. It was huge, standing tall and proud above all the others. It's eyes were blood red all except for the pale blue centres. It's fangs were bared, savagely grinning at what it held in its pale scarred fist.

When he finally figured out what the monster was holding, time seemed to stand still. He let out a ragged sob and cried out in horror. The Orc was holding his grandfathers head. Azog proudly raised the disgusting trophy like a banner for his victory as the blood began to seep out of it. Frerin could only stare at his grandfathers now vacant eyes, clouded in death, as the head was violently shoved on top of a nearby spear. 

Through his tears Frerin saw someone run towards the defiler, brandishing a weapon. It was his brother. It was Thorin. He almost didn't recognise him. Blood covered Thorin, drenching his raven hair and beard. Frerin could see the fury and loathing in his brothers eyes as Thorin struck the pale Orc.

Azogs gleeful expression quickly turned into rage as Thorin nearly stabbed him. The mace in the defilers hand swung at the dwarf prince, knocking Thorin off balance. He was violently slammed against the nearby rocks by the maces blow. 

Frerin couldn't stand it any more. He ran through the battle ducking and sprinting past the monstrosities. Everything was forgotten, the pain he felt minimal in the face of his fear. All he could see was his brother. Frerin wasn't going to lose Thorin, he wasn't going to let it happen. 

\-------------------------------------------

Azog began to pace towards Thorin, taking sadistic joy in drawing out the inevitable. The pale Orc wanted this dwarf to suffer and squirm. The line of durin would be no more. Azog slowly raised his iron mace, preparing to smash the dwarf to a pulp. Until he felt a blade stab into his back.

\-------------------------------------------

"Thorin run!" Frerin yelled as he attacked the pale Orc with his sword, drawing Azogs attention away from Thorin. Thorin began to search desperately for a weapon to use against Azog, to protect his brother. His grip tightened around the piece of bark by his side as he stood. The sharp, stinging, pain in his legs almost unbearable as he began to move. Thorin charged once more towards the defiler. He raised his sword and the oak shield high as he prepared to strike. Until he heard a scream.

\-------------------------------------------

Frerin howled as he felt Azogs blade pierce his stomach. Blood began to erupt around the fresh wound as the weapon was slowly pulled out of his body. He stared in numb shock at Azogs smirk as he fell to his knees, his vision becoming foggy. The battle began to fade around him. All he could hear were his brothers cries as Azog pushed him down. Frerin realised this was the end, he was going to die. He didn't notice Azogs defeat or the orcs retreat. All he could see was the glistening blood that was slowly beginning to surround him. 

Frerin could feel someone pulling him closer into an embrace as tears, that were not his own, fell into his blood soaked hair. He tried to focus on the voice. Managing to only make out a few words.

"Frerin.....Frerin......Please......Mahal.......Don't.......Can't.......Leave me......" The voice was hoarse and rasping, but Frerin knew who it was. He quietly muttered

"T...Thorin....I'm...so sorry...my fault...all my..." He could feel the blood seeping through his armour as he coughed. Thorins voice was becoming more faint and distant with each passing moment. He could still hear his brothers pleas as his eyes closed.

"Frerin....nadad..." Then everything went black, and Frerin knew no more.

\-------------------------------------------

Balin stared morbidly at the massacre around him. Dwarves were scattered everywhere, fathers, brothers and sons, all dead. What was it all for? He thought bitterly. He turned and gazed solemnly at the decapitated head of Thror. It's presence looming over the fallen. Balins grey beard was speckled with Orc blood, his arms hung limply at his sides from exhaustion. Tears welled up in his eyes once more as he watched the other dwarves search through the dead, not knowing if the next body they found would be their kin. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. Balin gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled who he knew to be his brother closer to him. Dwalin was alive, his brother lived. No words needed to be uttered between them as their foreheads touched. All they needed at that moment was to hold each other, to make sure that death would not try to claim one of them after all of the loss.

"Balin..." Balin recognised the voice instantly. He slowly let go of Dwalin as he turned around to address his new king. Balins face instantly crumpled in grief as he took in the sight before him. Thorin was sickly pale from what Balin could see behind the thick coat of enemies and soldiers blood. His eyes were haunted, tired and bloodshot. His hair was completely ravaged with some of his beads missing. His jaw was clenched tightly, showing that Thorin was trying not to let them see that he was in pain. However what truly broke the old dwarfs heart was what Thorin was carrying.

"Oh laddie..." Balin rasped in sorrow as he gazed at what Thorin held in his arms.

"Frerin!" Dwalin wailed reaching towards his broken younger cousin. Thorin gazed hollowly at his brother as Dwalin cried out in misery. 

"He...saved me...it's all my fault..." Thorin croaked as tears threatened to fall once more. Balin had been unable to reach the two princes during the battle. By mahal did he wish he had. Now Frerin was gone, he had been so young. This was no battle, Balin thought to himself, it was a slaughter.

Balin began to slowly approach Frerins body, now able to see the still bleeding wound hopelessly bandaged by a ripped section of Thorins tunic. The prince was so still in Thorins arms. He looked almost nothing like the bright eyed young lad that had been excited to learn sindarin not so long ago. 

Balin suddenly noticed that Frerins eyelids had begun to flutter, and the princes fingers were twitching. Balin couldn't believe it. Frerin was moving, Frerin was breathing.

"Thorin! By the valar he still lives! Frerin is alive!" Balin cried out in joy. Dwalin and Thorin sharply turned towards him, staring at him in shock. As if responding to the commotion around him Frerin abruptly gasped for air as he started to writh and cough violently in Thorins grip. 

The sudden movement of his brother caused Thorin to let out a quiet sob. The awe and relief on his face as clear as day. His brother was still breathing, he could save him. However this happiness was short lived as Frerin began to mutter and cry out in pain, the blood still leaking from his gaping wound. Thorin pulled Frerin closer to his chest in support. He may have lost his grandfather, but he would not lose Frerin. Not again. Before Thorin could run to get help he was stopped by Dwalin forcefully holding him back.

"Thorin, Let me take Frerin to the healers!" Dwalin asserted as he carefully took Frerin from Thorin.

"Dwalin is right laddie. These dwarves need you to lead them, now more than ever. Let him take Frerin." Balin said as it looked like Thorin would argue.

Thorin looked down at Frerin, who was wincing unconsciously in pain. His brother was injured because of him, he thought to himself morosely. It was all his fault. He desperately wanted to carry Frerin to the healers himself, stay by his little brothers side, but Thorin knew he couldn't, Many dwarves had given their lives for this lost Kingdom, dying for what he now knew to be a lost cause. He had to put his own needs aside, and try to lead his people to somewhere safe. For their sakes and Frerins.

"Dwalin make sure he is safe. Balin come with me I will need your council." Thorin ordered as he picked up his oakenshield, his eyes bright and fierce with determination. Before Thorin left he whispered some quiet words to Frerin in Khuzdul. Thorin had to walk away. Before he could change his mind.

As Balin followed Thorin to aid the remaining soldiers, he knew that this was a dwarf he would follow. Thorin was a dwarf he would proudly call king.

\-------------------------------------------

Dwalin teared across the battlefield, sprinting to find the healers, as he held Frerin close to him. He could tell that his cousin was fading fast. He had to find help and quickly. As Dwalin ran he briefly glanced down at the prince, who once again began to sweat and mutter fitfully.

"Erebor...Thorin.....Baggins...Shire...." Frerin was pale and losing blood quickly. His eyes were roving wildly under his eyelids and his breathing was becoming more shallow by the second.

"Frerin! Hold on!" Dwalin yelled as he rushed towards the healers. He knew that if he did not get him help soon, Frerin would go to the makers halls. He had to keep going. Dwalin began panting for breath, straining to hold on to Frerins limp body as he ran. Frerins words could still be faintly heard.

"Baggins...shire..."


	2. Change the course of the future

"Frerin....nadad..."

Those were the last words Frerin heard before he lost consciousness. When his eyes slowly opened again, the feeling of his brothers warm embrace was gone. There was only silence, nothing felt familiar. Frerin was completely alone.

As his eyes gradually got used to the surrounding gloom, he found himself to be in vast, marble, halls that almost resembled Erebor. Yet unlike Frerins home there were no sounds of bustling trade, no sounds of clanging metal in the forges or even dim torchlight to guide him. It felt cold and lifeless.

The realisation of what had happened suddenly came flooding back to him. He remembered the battle, his grandfathers death and Azogs sickening smile as he...Oh mahal no. In a panic Frerin clutched fearfully at where he had been stabbed. There was no blood, not even a scar. His injuries were gone. Frerin knew that could only mean one thing.

"No...no! No this can't be happening! I can't be..." Frerin cried out in despair. He didn't get to say goodbye, he didn't get to tell Thorin how much he loved him. He would never see his brother and sister again. 

Frerins green eyes began to glisten with unwept tears as he started to run through the darkened halls. He became more desperate with each path he took, everything looked exactly the same. No matter where he turned he was greeted coldly by the same somber passageway. It was almost like he hadn't moved from the spot he woke in. Despite the constant struggle and ever looming hopelessness, he had to keep moving. Frerin felt that there had to be a way out of this nightmare, this couldn't be the end. He had to try.

"You always were the optimistic one Frerin." The sound of the booming voice stopped Frerin dead in his tracks. He gazed wildly around him, frantically trying to see the person who spoke. He couldn't find a single soul, he had never felt so lost in his life.

"W..who are you?" He whispered, unsure of where to turn. Despite his question Frerin somehow felt like he knew this voice, even though he knew that he had never heard it before. Frerin slowly noticed the walls around him had begun to glow with an ethereal light in the voices presence. 

"Frerin you know that you cannot avoid this. You must pass on" The voice responded, seeming to ignore Frerins question. As it spoke the voice sounded almost sorrowful and comforting. Yet Frerin clenched his fists in anger as his desperation grew. He couldn't just abandon his kin, not after what happened. Looking hopelessly around him, he loudly pleaded

"Please! There must be something I can do! I can't just leave them! Please! I..."

"I'm sorry my child, it is fate..." The voice interrupted, tone laden with regret. Frerin fell to his knees in defeat as he asked, his voice hoarse

"Will I ever get to see them again?"

"You will see them again Frerin, when it is their time." As the voice said this the surrounding glow began to fade, and the sound grew more distant. Frerin was left in silence once more, with only his misery for companionship.

Frerin suddenly noticed a stone door had appeared in front of him. One he knew had not been there before. As he moved towards the carved gateway, he could see faint runes in khuzdul decorated it. Frerin let out a broken sob when he recognised what the runes meant.

"Our spirits must return to the stone, until the world is reborn and remade." Frerin now knew that this was the end. Once he went through that door, he could never go back. He wouldn't be able to put a reluctant smile on Thorins face again, he would never get to see Dis grow up. He just wished he had one more chance, but he knew that he had to go. He didn't have a choice. As he moved closer to the door he softly whispered, hoping the message would somehow reach his kin

"I'm sorry...for everything...its all my fault..."

Before Frerin could open the gate and leave the remains of his past life behind him. He was distracted without warning by a brief, sharp, noise coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see a small object idly roll towards him. Frerin moved to pick it up from the cold stone and held it tenderly in his palm, gazing at it in confusion 

"An acorn?" Unsure of where it came from, Frerin looked at it cautiously.

"You wish to go back, child of Aule?..." Frerins eyes widened in fear when he heard another voice. Unlike the other resonant voice, this one was smooth and gentle like a soft breeze. He instinctively searched around him, expecting the halls to glow once more. To his surprise they didn't. That was when Frerin realised the speech was not coming from the halls surrounding him. It was the acorn. 

He looked down at it in shock as it started to glimmer. Before Frerin could think of how to respond the voice continued

"You could change the path Frerin..."

"What? What path?! What could I do?!" He questioned in frustration. Frerin had no idea what the cryptic being was trying to tell him. His patience with the hopeless situation he was in was wearing thinner by the second. He just wished someone would give him a straight answer!

"I can return you to those you love, child of Aule...but with a heavy burden to bear...are you willing to accept the consequences?" Frerin stilled as he figured out what the voice was trying to tell him. He could go back, he could live again. He didn't care about consequences, being with his family was worth any ordeal. For the first time since he woke up in the cursed abyss, he smiled. He had newfound hope as he responded firmly

"I will do whatever it takes to see them again"

"So be it..." The acorn cracked open, releasing vines that started to slowly wrap themselves around Frerins hand. He was trying desperately not to panic or flinch, he needed to do this. Its the only way, he kept insisting constantly to himself. It's the only way. 

The plants were almost covering him entirely now as they languidly slithered against his skin. Frerin couldn't move, all he could do was keep praying that he was doing the right thing. Its the only way, it's the only way to go back. This was his last hope, and he was not going to leave his kin.

The vines stretching across Frerins body suddenly stopped squirming. Everything became unsettlingly quiet. The silence was broken by the voices whispers. To Frerins horror, it was no longer coming from the acorn. It was inside his head.

"Change the course, child of Aule...endure..." 

An abrupt blinding flash of pain wracked Frerins body as he gasped in shock. He looked down in horror as he saw blood oozing out of his stomach. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. The looming halls were crumbling beneath him. Frerin was falling into a blazing white light.

"Thorin...let...Frerin...healers!" Frerin could hear faint voices, but he didn't know who spoke. All he could see were the shifting nightmares flashing before his eyes. 

"Right...dwarves...lead...more...ever...Frerin..." Erebor was alight with pulsating flames. A murky lake was filling with blood, his blood. It was everywhere, he couldn't escape. So many, so many dead. The voice was constantly whispering to him, always repeating. Oh mahal make it stop!

"Change the course...alter the path...change the course..."

A thunderous roar suddenly shook him to the core. Frerin could only look up fearfully at the blackened sky, seeing two eyes of glistening gold glaring back. Thorin was slowly limping towards Frerin, eyes dark and haunted. Frerin felt a scream rip through him as Thorin fell to the floor impaled.

"Thorin!"

"Make...sure...safe....council..." The unknown voices continued to echo around him as he desperately tried to run towards his fading brother. He had to save him, this couldn't be happening. So much pain, so much blood. The voice never stopping

"Alter the path...change the course...alter the path..." 

The landscape began to shift around him. The blood spattered mountainside was replaced by rolling green pastures. A child with honey curled hair giggled as he ran past Frerin. He couldn't see the child's face, all he could see was the wooden toy sword in his hand. It began to drip with blood.

Frerin could only watch as snow covered the land. The child's laughs quickly became tear filled screams. Snarling noises surrounded them. Frerin was begging the child to run. The child didn't hear him over the growls. Frerin struggled to move as he cried out a name. A name he did not know

"Baggins!"

"Frerin! Hold on!" Frerin heard the unknown voices much more clearly now. The last shifting image Frerin could see was blurred. It looked like a hand of stone, and a hand of nature. They were bonded, over a darkening golden band.

"Endure, child of Aule...alter the path..save them..."

"Frerin! Stay with me! Frerin!" He finally recognised one of the voices crying out to him as he fell into a black abyss. It was his brother, it was Thorin. He had made it, he was home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens ;) Hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the visions and deciding what to hint at. More bagginshield Frerin visions to come in chapter 3 :)


	3. One I could call king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm so sorry about how late this is! I have decided to do this chapter from Thorins perspective during Frerins vision. Hope you enjoy!

Thorin stared solemnly at the battles gruesome aftermath. There were so many dwarves suffering, crying out in seemingly never ending grief. So many were gone, Thorin knew it was all his fault. His people were broken, their hope in this destitute land had been lost. He had to lead them away from this place, he had to get them away from this awful mistake.

Thorin clenched his fists in rage and sorrow when his grandfathers head was removed from the spear. Thorin remembered the proud dwarf had once been his hero, until his mind became tainted by worthless treasures.

After they had been forced to flee from Erebors halls, Thorin had been forced to watch his grandfathers madness drastically worsen with each passing day. Thror had bitterly refused contact with his kin, and was quick to rage as his paranoia grew. At that point Thorin could no longer see the grandfather he once loved. The one who taught him what it meant to be a true king. It was as if a wrathful fire drake had taken his form.

When Thror had eventually realised that Ered Luin could not provide what he craved most, he had decided to make one last desperate attempt for riches. Thror had wanted to reclaim Khazad Dum. His grandfather had gotten support for his madness with boastful promises of glory and a place to truly call home. 

Thorin now knew those promises had been worth nothing when in the face of this carnage. Thoughts of doubt and despair constantly flickered through Thorins mind. Why hadn't he stopped this? He should have done more, he could have prevented this. It was all his fault. 

He made a silent vow to himself in that moment of uncertainty. He could not allow himself to suffer the same fate. He would do right by his people, no matter the cost to himself. Thorin would never become his grandfather. 

"Thorin?" The sound of Balins voice quickly snapped Thorin out of his somber musings. Turning to Balin Thorin could clearly see the weariness plaguing his cousins forlorn expression. This war had destroyed the remaining slivers of hope the dwarves had for a true place to live. The sight of that hope drained from Balins face hurt Thorin, far more than any words could say. Thorin grasped his cousins shoulder in silent support as he grimly questioned him

"Have the tents and carts been prepared for the wounded?" The dwarves fit enough under Thorins command had been working non stop to support the injured. Thorin was unsure of how long it had been since the battle ended, but the work had taken its toll. Thorin could only pray their efforts had been enough.

"Aye laddie, we have followed your orders and made sure the supply carts are used to take them to the healer tents as soon as possible. Though I fear we may not have enough healers to deal with...with...all of..." Balin could no longer continue as his composed facade cracked. 

Tears began to stream down Balins face once more as the horrifying reality of the situation came crashing down around them. Thorin quickly pulled his cousin into a warm, desperate, embrace. Thorin did not know how long the hug lasted. All he knew was that even though he was not crying with Balin, the grief was still there. It was still painful and it may never leave him. Yet he could not let it show. Thorin had to remain strong for his kin, He had no choice. 

As Thorin slowly let go of Balin he finally decided to ask the question that had plagued his mind since the battles end.

"Has there been any sign of my father?" Balin looked up at Thorin in sorrow as he hoarsely answered

"Laddie...no one has seen Thrain since before the battles end...He is gone..." Thorin was shaken to the core by this news. His father was no where to be found among the bloodshed. Thorin knew that could only mean he had been captured...or something far worse. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"Balin...he...I can't..." Thorins grief stricken words were suddenly interrupted by a loud cry from the distance

"Thorin! Thorin!" Thorin recognised Dwalins voice instantly. He and Balin ran, hurriedly across the battlefield to reach him. As they got closer Thorin could see Dwalins arms were drenched in blood. Thorin let out a horror filled gasp as he realised whose blood it was. No it couldn't happen, not his little brother. Not him, not Frerin.

"Where is he?!" Thorin cried in anger as his desperation grew. Thorin couldn't lose Frerin, he couldn't have failed his little brother too. Dwalin was gasping to catch his breath as he rasped

"He's with...the healers...He is in so much pain...Oin doesn't think he will make it...He keeps calling...your name...I tried to...I...Thorin!"

"Laddie! Wait!" Thorin did not hear his two cousins yells. He was already running. He had to get to the healers, he needed to get to Frerin. Thorin began to pant with exhaustion as he kept sprinting across the rocky landscape. Thorin didn't care. He couldn't lose him, not Frerin. The closer to the tents, the louder the sound of his brothers piercing screams.

"Thorin!...Baggins!...Thorin!" As soon as he heard this he stormed into the healers tent, no longer caring about the consequences. Thorin had to be there, Frerin needed him. 

As Thorins eyes frantically searched the inside of the tent for his brother he spotted Oin. Oin looked utterly exhausted, sweat was streaming down his face and his breathing was ragged. However as the healer looked up and saw Thorin he gave a deep sigh of relief

"Oh lad...I am so glad your here! Your brother he" Oins grateful words were abruptly interrupted by more agony laced cries

"Thorin! Thorin no! Baggins!" Oin looked at Thorin sadly as the yelling continued, his arms seemingly limp from exertion.

"Frerin has lost a lot of blood from his injuries. I have luckily managed to stitch up the main stab wound, but...his fever is so high..."

"Where is he Oin?" Thorin asked before Oin could say anything else. He needed to see him, he had to see Frerins condition for himself. 

"He is in the next room, but Thorin I have to say...Frerin may not...he may not..."

"Oin, please just...take me to him..." Thorin pleaded, unable to stand hearing his brothers pain anymore. Oin turned to look at Thorin as he hesitantly opened the tent flap

"Lad, just be prepared...this going to be very hard for you to have to see..." Oin warned with tears in his eyes as Frerins fevered mutterings grew louder by the second.

"Thorin! Thorin! No please no!" 

When he heard this Thorin followed Oin quickly through the tent flap. Thorin felt like he had been struck as he finally saw Frerin, the grief he had been trying to hide laid bare at the sight. Thorin felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he whispered in shock

"Frerin...Oh mahal no..." His little brother was writhing helplessly on a bed drenched in his own sweat. Frerin was incoherently muttering, seemingly unaware of the world around him as his hands were grasping desperately on the bed posts, the rest of his body completely limp. Thorin could clearly see his brothers, deathly, pale skin was still spattered with remains of enemy blood. Oh mahal, Frerin was in so much pain. It was all because of him.

"Lad, I need to deal with his other injuries. Or we may...lose him..." As soon as Oin spoke Thorin kneeled next to his little brother, firmly grasping Frerins shaking hand in his own. Thorin desperately clung onto his brother hand, praying that Frerin would somehow find the strength to carry on as Frerin continued to cry incoherently 

"Alter the...Thorin...change...blood so much!...Thorin!.." 

Oin quickly began to clean and stitch the wounds from battle as carefully as he could. Thorin knew that if his brother kept squirming his body could be further damaged. Thorin shakily spoke to Frerin as he held back tears

"Frerin...Frerin please hold on...I can't lose you to this...not now..." Frerin seemed to stiffen once Thorin had spoke, almost as if he was trying to hear him. To distract himself and Frerin from what was happening, Thorin decided to continue to try to reach him. "You know...Dis is going to be so furious with the both of us...She wanted to join us in battle...I remember you joking with her...about..all the sibling bickering she was going to miss..." Thorin shallowly chuckled at his now ironic words. 

"I just need to get some more supplies...it will only take a moment lad..." Thorin turned to Oin and nodded his consent for him to leave. Oin quickly patted Thorins arm in silent consolation before he left the room. Thorin felt his brothers hand clench around his as Frerin spoke

"The path...course...change...it's cold...so cold..." Thorin struggled to remain strong in the face of his brothers agony. He wished he had saved him from this. Why didn't he? It should have been him, not Frerin. Thorin felt utterly wretched as he brokenly confessed his true feelings to Frerins sleeping form, his breath becoming ragged sobs as the guilt pilled on top of him

"I...Frerin, I have failed grandfather and father...and now...now I have failed you too and...you need to be here...you and Dis are my whole world...with you gone...I can't...I need..." Thorin was abruptly interrupted by Frerins sudden fevered yell as he violently twisted away from Thorin

"Baggins! Thorin! Save them! The path! The course!" Becoming more panicked and desperate, Thorin began to plead hopelessly as he tried to restrain Frerins drastic movements

"Frerin! Stay with me! Frerin!" Suddenly Frerin stopped struggling and sat up. Thorin fell backwards in shock as Frerins eyes slowly opened. His brothers eyes that were usually sharp green appeared foggy and clouded. Frerin gazed down at Thorin with a dazed smile as he softly whispered

"T..Thorin?...I...made it..I'm home...The path is altered...fate...is...changed..." Before Thorin could respond Frerin collapsed once more into a deep sleep. Thorin rushed to his brothers side as he fell back into the bed frantically trying to get Frerin to wake again

"Frerin! Frerin please! Frerin!" As Thorin cried out Dwalin, Balin and Oin rushed into the room.

"Thorin! What happened?!"

"Laddie what is going on?!"

"Frerin!"


	4. Mourning the fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really sorry for how late the chapter is, but this one is longer! Frerin finally joins the land of the living again and it gets very angsty in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Scorching flames lapped against Frerins body, binding him to the spot. He frantically tried to run, but he couldn't move. Frerin could only watch as hoards of orcs drew ever closer to where he stood. The voice never stopped, always whispering in his head.

"Alter the path...change the course...save them..." Frerin heard the screams of his kin echoing around him as a booming roar split the earth beneath them in two. The voice pounded inside Frerins skull, getting louder by the second. "Save them...Save them child of Aule..." He cried out as he spotted Thorin laying limply on the now ice covered ground, blood oozing out of him.

"Thorin no! Thorin, no! No you can't leave me please!" To Frerins shock Thorin gave him a soft smile as he breathed his last. Frerins eyes filled with tears as Thorin whispered

"Burglar...." His brothers hand opened to reveal the acorn. The sight of Erebor slowly faded away into nothingness as the acorn glowed.

That was when Frerin saw the blurred vision once more. Plants and vines wrapped around a hand of stone. A golden band glistening, slowly turning to darkness. 

Frerin was suddenly blinded, without warning, by a flash of orange light. It burned him to the core, it was so dark, so cold. A pale figure slowly emerged from the light, drenched in the blood of the innocent. 

Frerin let out a broken sob when he recognised the cold grin the figure directed at him as it gripped its weapon. It was the monster, it was Azog the defiler. Frerins couldn't escape, this was it, this was the end...

"Awaken, child of Aule! Awaken! Change the course!" Frerin heard the voice but couldn't respond. He gazed up at the bloody mace in defeat as Azog slowly raised the weapon, rasping glee filled words

"The line..."

"Wake up!"

"Of durin..."

"Child of Aule, you must wake up!"

"Will be no more..."

"Frerin!" A scream ripped through him as the mace was flung down, the agony excruciating. He shot up from where he lay and opened his eyes as he yelled. Frerin writhed manically to get away from what was holding him. He couldn't see, everything was shrouded in inky blackness. He had to move, Frerin had to fight.

"Oh mahal lad! Frerin, calm down its okay!" Frerin abruptly realised, that was Oins voice. His blinked rapidly as the black fog surrounding his vision cleared. Frerin gazed up in surprise at the weary face of his cousin.

"O..Oin?..." Frerin hoarsely asked in confusion. The moment Frerin spoke, Oins face lit up in utter relief. The healer gave Frerin a soft calming smile as he replied 

"Aye lad its me. How are you feeling?" Frerin honestly didn't know how to feel. He had made it home, against all odds. Yet all he could think about was the horrific things he had seen. Were they real? What path did he have to alter? 

Frerin was swiftly pulled away from his foreboding thoughts by Oins concerned gaze. Realising he hadn't answered Oins question, Frerin gave his cousin, what he hoped was, a reassuring smirk as he hoarsely joked

"Well to be perfectly honest with you cousin...I have felt better..." This statement earned Frerin a quiet chuckle from Oin as the healer began to examine him. 

Frerin winced as he began to feel a sharp, stinging, sensation coming from his stomach. Looking down he could clearly see the bandages tightly wrapped around his bruised torso, stained with dry blood. Seeing the blood caused details of the vision to suddenly flood back to him. Thorin was in pain, blood pouring out of his brother on cracking ice. So much death, the Orc armies decimated everything, and he had done nothing. Frerin grabbed Oins arm in a blind panic, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oin, where is Thorin!? Is he alright?!"

"Calm down Frerin, Putting too much stress on you now will slow your recovery!" Frerin knew that what Oin was telling him was true, but he didn't care. Thorin had died in front of him, and he couldn't save him. Frerin had to know it wasn't true. Thorin had to be alive, he had to be.

"Frerin..." Frerin gasped as he looked up in shock at the person who spoke, who was now standing in the tents entrance. It was Thorin, he wasn't dead, Frerin hadn't lost him. Frerin slowly let go of Oins arm, never taking his eyes off his brother, fearing Thorin would vanish at any moment. Frerin watched as Oin moved away from him to leave the tent, but before he went turned to face Frerin as he broke the consuming silence

"Frerin, I will be in the other tents. If you need anything at all make sure to let me know, Alright lad?" It was in that moment that Frerin found his voice again and croaked a grateful response

"Thank you Oin...for everything..." Oin directed a small smile at the young prince as the healer finally exited the tent. 

Frerin and Thorin were now left alone in the uncomfortable silence. Frerin felt immense relief that his brother had mostly escaped from harm, but he knew something was wrong. Thorin was staring at him as if he was looking at a ghost. Unsure of what to say, Frerin decided to try an attempt at humour to start a conversation. 

"Thorin...I know you aren't...the talkative type, but...you could" Frerin could say no more once as the breath was suddenly knocked out of his lungs by Thorins crushing embrace. Frerin flinched at the abrupt contact with his wound, but being in the safe warmth of his brothers arms made him quickly forget the pain. 

Frerin wrapped his arms tightly around Thorins torso as he began to wretchedly sob. Seeing his brother die twice in his mind had taken its toll. Frerin was so scared that this was another dream, that he would lose Thorin again. Thorins grip was like iron, holding him up, giving Frerin hope that this moment was real.

Frerin slowly looked up at his brothers face, only now noticing the dark circles round Thorins tear filled eyes. Thorin pulled Frerin closer to him as he quietly rasped

"Don't...don't ever...do that again...I..Oh mahal I thought I lost you...after father I..." Frerin was confused for a moment until he realised what Thorin meant. Frerins grip tightened around Thorin as his worst fears came crashing down around him

"No! No he can't be gone! He...he" Frerin couldn't speak, his words no longer coherent as he wept. Thorin held him close, his presence helping Frerin in their shared burden of grief. Thorin looked down at his little brother with a hollow expression as he spoke

"I will not fail you again Frerin, I swear it. We will get through this...I will not fail you too..." Frerin slowly let go of Thorin once he said that, staring at him with a mix of determination and sorrow as he croaked

"Thorin, don't you dare blame yourself for this! What happened to them is not your fault! I..." Frerins sudden burst of rage quickly dissipated into utter exhaustion. He wasn't angry with Thorin, he was angry that this had happened at all. All these dwarves including his kin had suffered and died for nothing. Frerin sighed as he turned to Thorin and whispered "How long...have I been unconscious?"

"Several days now..." Frerin gave his brother a brief hug as he softly confessed

"I thought I would never wake up after...Please do...don't leave me Thorin...I can't..." Thorin solemnly held Frerin as he swore

"I won't Frerin...I promise...I will never leave you."

Frerin did not know how long he and Thorin hugged each other in the grim quiet of the healers tent, but Frerin had never felt more vulnerable in his life than he had in that moment. The deaths of their grandfather and father loomed over the both of them. All he could think about now were the nightmares he had seen, he never wanted them to become a reality. His musings were abruptly interrupted by Thorins voice

"Frerin, we are going to have to leave this accursed place soon...but first we must honour those who have fallen..." Frerin removed himself from the embrace and responded in grief filled tones

"I...understand...Thorin, please help me get up."

"Frerin you know I can't let you hur"

"Thorin, I think many other dwarves are much more injured than I am. Brother please, I need to be there with you." Frerin interrupted, knowing that his brother would object. Thorin hesitated for a moment before carefully lifting Frerins arm, and placing it gently onto his shoulder. Frerin used what little strength he had left to pull himself off of his bed, nearly falling over in the process.

"Frerin! Are you alright?!"

"Thorin...don't worry..I'm fine...just keep holding..me...up..." He softly muttered. Frerin had not realised how tired he was until now as his eyelids slowly began to droop. No! Frerin couldn't let himself fall asleep, he had to be there, he needed to say goodbye.

"Just hold on Frerin, we are almost there..." A rush of cold wind greeted the two brothers as they stumbled out of the healers tent, causing Frerin to clutch his stomach in pain. Frerin stared at the dwarves who were still here, still breathing. So many were injured and in desperate need of care, yet they all stood solemnly as they turned to face...oh mahal...

"Mahal Frerin! What are you doing out of the tent lad?! You can't"

"Oin, don't. This is his choice, he needs to be here..."

Frerin was no longer paying attention to what his brother and Oin were doing. All he could do now was stare in horror at the funeral pyre being prepared. There were so many body's, piled on top of each other, including his grandfathers. Images from his dreams flashed before his eyes at the sight, Frerins head was spinning. So many were gone, so many were dead.

"Frerin, we need to go over there. Do you think you can manage?" Frerin couldn't speak, so many had fallen. He gave Thorin a shaky nod in response as he struggled to stay upright. 

They began to carefully tread towards the front of the crowd. Frerin realised quickly that dwarves were bowing before Thorin as they passed, they were bowing to their king. Frerin suddenly felt himself trip over a piece of debris, accidentally letting go of Thorin in the process.

"Frerin!"

Before he could hit the ground, Frerin was suddenly gripped by a strong hand. Frerin was expecting to see that Dwalin or Thorin had picked him back up. Frerin gasped in shock at the face of the wild dwarf staring silently down at him, with a bloody axe lodged in his head. Thorin looked at the injured dwarf with a solemn expression as he spoke

"Thank you...Bifur..." Frerin took in a stuttered breath at the realisation of who this dwarf was. Bifur had once been one of the miners in Ered Luin. Frerin remembered him being loved by many dwarflings in the city due to the wonderful little toys he created. Frerin almost couldn't recognise him, oh mahal how many lives had this battle affected...

"T..thank you...Bifur..." Bifur gave Frerin a short grunt in return as he finally let go of the young prince. Bowing before he moved back into the crowd. Frerin looked towards his brother as Thorin picked up a burning torch and spoke these words.

"M'imnu Durin..." The torches flames lit the wood of the pyre, setting it ablaze. Frerin watched sorrowfully as fire danced across the corpses of those who had fallen. It was quiet, only the cracking of the flames and the soft cries of the dwarves around him could be heard. Through the tears in his eyes Frerin could see his brother standing tall and strong amongst them. Giving their people strength where they had none.

Frerin experienced many things after that day of mourning. His and Thorins tearful reunion with Dis, the birth of two nephews and the loss of a brother in law. However one thing remained forever constant during Frerins ever changing life. The whispers and nightmares he had never stopped, always repeating, haunting Frerins every sleeping moment.

"Alter the path child of Aule. Change the course. Save them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The khuzdul Thorin says at the funeral means in Durins name btw. Next chapter we officially go into hobbit territory and Frerin may possibly get some hints as to what he is supposed to do! Let me know what you think and I will try to update soon. :)


	5. A quest is at hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this update has come late, and I'm so sorry! However I did have a lot of fun writing this especially the stuff about Dis (I love her character). Anyway hope you enjoy! :)

There was nothing but darkness, Frerin was alone in the never ending abyss. The only thing breaking the consuming silence were the mutterings pounding constantly inside his skull.

"Alter the path...save them..."

"The line of durin..."

"Ravens returning..."

"No more..."

"Save them child of Aule..."

"I don't understand! Who am I supposed to save?!" Frerin angrily questioned. These words had always haunted him, he never knew what was real anymore. The voices never stopped, forever shadowing his footsteps. Oh mahal make it stop! Frerins thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice breaking through all the others.

"It is time..." This voice was new, far younger than the ones Frerin was used to hearing. It wasn't inside his mind either, to his shock the voice was coming from the distance. Unsure of what to do, Frerin decided to try to question it

"What is it time for? Who are you?"

"A sickness of the mind..."

"The lonely mountain..."

"Change the course of fate..."

"Bad things will follow..."

"Stop! Just stop! Tell me who you are!" Frerin cried desperately, praying for this madness to end. He gazed frantically around him expecting the defiler to appear in front of him, or his brother, but there was nothing. He seemed to be alone, but he knew that wasn't true. Frerin knew he was never alone, not anymore.

The sounds of a battle slowly began to surround the dwarf, but there was no fighting to be seen. Frerin was left confused and fearful of what was happening in this inky abyss, desperate for a way out. That was when the voice echoed around him once more.

"Unite nature and stone, Frerin son of Thrain...look for the helm of grey, and the mark of sapphire blue on a bed of green..."

"Th..the helm of grey?..I...I don't..."

A burst of golden light suddenly interrupted Frerins words, and the battle cries fell silent. He immediately flinched, preparing himself for the brutal strike of a bloodied mace. Yet nothing happened as the light continued to shimmer, slowly growing larger with every passing moment.

"You need not be fearful, child of Aule...I am not the one you know as the defiler..." Frerin blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision as the voice flowed like a gentle river. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who had been talking to him all this time. He rasped in confusion in the face of the young figure now standing before him

"B...Baggins?" Frerin had seen this child many times before, and in many different ways. Sometimes Baggins would be happily running around in green pastures, playing, hunting for elves, simply being a child. In other moments he would be screaming and crying as his innocence was lost to bitter cold and howling beasts. Yet Frerin could see this Baggins was nothing like the sweet child of those times. 

The child was now shining with an ethereal glow, his furry feet almost floating above the ground. Instead of the familiar bright, cheerful, green eyes Frerin could see they were now a pure gold, betraying no emotion. Vines grew and coiled around Baggins, flowers blossomed, daintily, at his fingertips.

Frerin gazed in awe at Baggins as he began to carefully move closer to the young one, the only light in this endless gloom. Baggins softly smiled as he finally replied

"No I am not he...I simply chose the form of one I know the most...I also chose this so you would not feel threatened by me..."

"B...but if you didn't want to threaten me...why do I keep seeing the defiler?" Once Frerin asked this question the calm golden eyes flashed with fury, and somehow a deep burst of sorrow.

"That is the work of a great evil, child of Aule...one I may be unable to restrain for much longer..."

"If I need to help tell me what I need to do! I can't con" A sudden booming noise interrupted Frerins words, shaking the ground beneath the two figures. Baggins eyes widened as he spoke fearfully, looking much more like the child Frerin knew

"We do not have time! It is coming! Look for the mark of blue, Unite stone and nature!" Another crash sounded, louder this time, nearly knocking Frerin over. It was getting closer to them, Frerin was quickly gripped with fear at the sound of all too familiar laughter. 

"Child you must wake up!"

"The line shall fall..." Another quake rushed through Frerin, slamming him against the floor.

"Listen to the newfound hope of the king, Frerin! I shall give you vision when I can, but you must wake up!"

"They shall all be crushed beneath me..."

"Awaken!" A sudden flash of pain rushed through Frerin as he cried out, seeing cold blue eyes glaring back at him. Blood erupted from his stomach as he screamed

"Save them!" Frerin sat up violently from where he lay as his eyes shot open, his hand grasping blindly at an unknown object nearby. He couldn't see, it was so dark, so cold! The lack of pain made Frerin suddenly realise what had happened. He had woken up, it was over again.

As his vision slowly cleared he saw the familiar sight of his bedroom, and his old, trusty, sword gripped in his now clammy hand. Rubbing his bloodshot eyes he sighed to himself in frustration and exhaustion. Frerin quickly glanced down at his bare stomach in an attempt to reassure himself, seeing the faded scar from the battle of Azunulbizar clear as day.

"A dream...it was only a dream..." Frerin muttered quietly to himself, but he couldn't deny there was something more to what he had seen. He slowly put the sword back on the bedside table, never lowering his guard. Frerin didn't know what to think about what he had seen, and it frightened him. Had he gone mad? What in Durins name did those words mean?! 

Those were the questions Frerin asked himself as he walked into and sat in the kitchen. He knew he had woken up at the crack of dawn, he never woke up later than that anymore. 

Frerin had not had a peaceful nights sleep since the battle, he had been stalked by the nightmares for so long it was practically routine for him now. However he was unsettled by this dream, even more than the ones bathed in blood. He had been given a message, a message he didn't even understand, by a person who didn't seem to be from this world. What could it mean? What did he have to do?!

"Frerin? Nadad are you alright?..." Frerin had been so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't even notice the sound of someone entering the room, but Frerin recognised the voice instantly. He slowly turned to face Dis as he gently responded

"I'm fine Dis, really. Just a rough nights sleep that's all..." Frerin gave her a reassuring grin as he spoke, desperately trying to convince her that he was okay. However he knew that wouldn't work. Dis had always been able to see through his, false, cheerful facade. She had a mind and wit as sharp as a swords edge, with confidence and a temper to match. Frerin knew that she had been hurt many times throughout the years, but no amount of pain could keep his little sister down for long.

"You know considering how often you complain about Thorin being broody, you sure are a lot like him." As she spoke she sat down wrapped her arm round Frerin and smirked. This earned a quiet chuckle from Frerin as he put on an offended front.

"Why dearest sister I am insulted you would even think that! I am much more charming than Thorin, and you know it!" Dis snorted at this declaration and shoved Frerin playfully as she cheerfully retorted

"Oh yeah right! Are you going to tell me that you have better hair as well? You are so full of it."

"I think you mean full of the very best, Princess Dis!" Unsurprisingly their laughter and cheerful banter did not wake up his sisters sons. Frerin knew that those two could sleep through a rampaging troll horde, they were a lot like how he and Thorin used to be in that regard. 

The thought of the past caused Frerin to abruptly stop laughing. He suddenly realised how different Thorin and he were to what they used to be. So much had changed, and not all of it for the better. Dis once again interrupted Frerins morbid thoughts 

"Frerin, listen...if you need to talk about it...tell me. You don't need to carry the burden alone..." Frerin looked into his sisters now solemn face. Frerin wanted to tell her, but he felt like he was trapped, like he couldn't tell her.

"Dis, I...I'm don't I..." Before Frerin could continue he heard the slamming of the front door. Jumping at the sudden noise he looked around and saw the person he hadn't seen in a month. Thorin had arrived, Thorin had come home.

"Thorin!" Dis rushed up and hugged him, causing a soft smile to appear on their elder brothers face. Wrapping his arms around her, he asked

"How are Fili and Kili, Dis?"

"Still snoring at the moment, but as just troublesome as when you left. How are you Thorin?" Once Dis asked him this, Frerin noticed his brothers expression falter as he softly replied 

"That is what I need to talk to you two about I...Frerin are you alright?" Frerin didn't notice his brothers question as his eyes widened in fear. To his horror could hear the voices again, pounding inside his head. No! No they can't he is not asleep, Mahal he is not asleep!

"The newfound hope of a king! Listen to the newfound hope of a king!"

"Frerin!" Hearing his brothers voice caused the mutterings to abruptly stop. Looking back up at his siblings, Frerin saw them both looking back with concern and confusion. Thorin reached toward him and embraced him tightly as he asked again. "Frerin are you alright? What's wrong?" Frerin held his brother as he lied 

"I'm fine Thorin...just tired...Don't worry about it..." Thorin slowly let him go, looking like he didn't believe him as he spoke

"Are you sure?"

"Thorin I'm fine, honestly it's nothing to worry about. Besides you said you had something you needed to talk to us about?" The question managed to distract his siblings from his very obvious lie as Thorin sat down. Frerin noticed Thorin take a deep breath before he began to speak again

"I came across someone while I was looking for...looking for him..." Frerin knew immediately who Thorin was talking about. They had heard that their father had been spotted in the wilds near Dunland, giving them a sliver of hope that he may still live. Thorin had decided to look for him, even know it may not have been true. Frerin and Dis moved closer to their elder brother in silent support as he continued. "I met the grey wizard in bree..."

As Thorin continued to talk about what happened the muttering grew louder in Frerins head, the message branded in his subconscious

"Listen to the newfound hope of the king...a quest is at hand...alter the path of fate...heed the helm of grey...and save them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the quest to gandalf and Frerin shipper trash is set in motion! Will update as soon as I can, and more of the company will show up next chapter! (Some Nori, Bofur, and Frerin friendship most probably) :)
> 
> P.S- I have tumblr so if you want to message me about the kind of stuff you might like to have in this fanfic (I'm debating including a Vilis death flashback later in the story, possibly more Dain stuff etc) My username is shiretoerebor :)


	6. The untold strength of Durins folk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know writers block? Mine was awful. Thankfully I was able to finish this chapter (even if it's extremely late) anyway hope you enjoy it! :)

"Listen to the newfound hope of the king...a quest is at hand...alter the path of fate...heed the helm of grey...and save them..." Those were the words repeating incessantly in Frerins mind as what Thorin had said sunk in. 

The air in the room was now thick with silence, the two younger siblings in utter shock stared with wide eyes at Thorin.

The voices in his head had finally begun to make sense, maybe this was it. A quest is at hand...is this what the voice meant? His nightmares might not just be madness! Yet Frerin was horrified instead of relieved at this surprising revelation. 

Erebor, the homeland he once loved had become the den of a dragon. All that had once been good in that realm had been tainted by the claws of that beast. So much had been lost in that day of reckoning. Thinking about what happened to...no he couldn't think about it! Not now... Thorin wanted to go back, he wanted to reclaim it! The idea of going anywhere near The Lonely Mountain was completely suicidal even with an army at their back! Yet even that was not what Frerins brother was suggesting.

"You...you plan to sneak!...into Erebor...with only a small company of dwarves?!" Dis quietly hissed in alarm, finally breaking the tense quiet. Thorin turned to look at Dis with a stoic expression; slowly rising from where he sat in as he determinedly replied

"Yes...I do..." Frerin looked up at his brother solemnly, his doubt clear as day as he whispered

"Thorin...Going up against smaug, with only a small group...Smaug the terrible!" Frerins words grew louder as he continued; his emotions clear as day compared to Thorins blank mask. "How is a small company meant to do what an army could not?! The way it decimated...the...our m..."

As soon as this was said Dis gripped her brothers arm tightly whilst Thorin looked at him sorrowfully. Frerin nearly lost himself in the foul memories that had haunted the three siblings for so long, causing him to choke on his own words. However he desperately pulled himself together. Frerin held Thorins gaze as he whispered hopelessly.

"Thorin, how can we do this?..." Thorin extended his arm to Frerin with a firm expression; Frerin quickly grabbed it in order to stand beside his older brother. 

As Frerin turned to look at Thorins face; he saw something he had not seen in many years. Hope; it was pure hope. Thorin had shown happiness in things, especially when it involved their nephews, but all hope he once had had been lost since the attack. 

The statement that forever shadowed Frerin suddenly popped into his head, making things so much more clear

"Listen to the newfound hope of the king...a quest is at hand..." Unaware of the voices floating in his brothers mind; Thorin pulled something out of his pocket and laid it flat on the table. It was a map; a map showing The Lonely Mountain. Seemingly noticing his siblings shock Thorin gave them a look of grim understanding as he spoke

"Ever since we lost Erebor, our people have suffered. They have lost everything. Even their true heritage! We were once a noble people; we were dwarf lords! Not tinkers and scroungers for only the smallest of coppers! Fili and Kili deserve so much more than this..I need to give my nephews a home, a real home, free of the poverty and pain that has followed our steps even before their birth...I want, no need, to fix the mistake that...that never should have happened, and this is my chance...

Frerin now knew that even if he had lost his sanity after Azanulbizar, what he had heard ever since had meant something. Pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place. Yet Frerin didn't care, it wasn't important, not now. 

Dis and Frerin remained quiet in the face of this declaration from Thorin as he began to explain the plan.

"The wizard has said that he knows an expert thief. A burglar who has the skill to take the Arkenstone from the mountain. With the Kings jewel in my possession I can gain assistance from those who swore their allegiance! I cannot sit here to grow fat and old whilst our people suffer needlessly! I cannot..." 

As Thorin ceased speaking, he turned away from his siblings. As if fearing the worst from the both of them. Frerin honestly couldn't believe it, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Without warning he closed the distance between himself and Thorin; firmly hugging him as Thorin let out a gasp.

"Neither can I Thorin...and you certainly are not going on this quest without me..." Frerin knew this was utterly insane, but Thorin was right. They couldn't ignore it. Frerin made a vow to himself in that moment. If what the voices had been saying was actually true, if his family was in danger. He would follow the instructions, try to understand, and save them.

"Frerin...I...you don't...thank you...this I..." Seeing his brothers speechlessness; Frerin quickly intervened with a hopefully convincing grin.

"Well someone has to stop you from brooding constantly, guess it should be me...Besides...I would never let you do this alone brother..." Thorins gaze softened at this declaration as he returned the gentle embrace. Noticing Dis was still silent; Frerin turned to face her as his smile faded.

"Thorin, Frerin, you two don't have to do this...but I understand...just please...be careful I can't lose you both...not like..." Dis's words became more choked and broken as she continued to talk, her true emotions seeping through. Frerin felt a sudden, harsh, twinge of guilt at the sight. He knew exactly who she was talking about, he didn't want her to be put through that again.

Yet she pulled herself together in a hopeless attempt to remain calm, looking at both of her brothers as she declared 

"I will lead Ered Luin whilst you both are gone..." 

Before Frerin could even think of a response Dis spoke again; sharply raising her voice as she shouted

"Boys! You had better show yourselves right now or I swear to mahal!" Frerin was extremely confused once Dis had said this, and from the look on Thorin's face the feeling was mutual. Yet everything became so much clearer once two bedraggled young dwarves stumbled down the stairs. 

As soon as his sisters sons entered the room Frerin could see Fili and Kilis were still in their night clothes, their hair unbraided and scraggly. Yet their eyes were bright with excitement and tension. The sight of Kilis nervousness and the determination on Filis face said it all. Frerin felt an odd mixture of relief and dread as Thorin eventually broke the silence

"Fili, Kili, how much did you hear?" Fili and Kili glanced at each other once this question was asked; seemingly silently communicating with each other, and carefully avoiding their mothers gaze. Coming to a fast conclusion they answered in unison.

"Enough to know that we are coming too..." Frerin had the suspicious feeling that answer had been meticulously rehearsed, but decided not to call them out on it. Instead Frerin chose to say what all in the room were thinking

"You both realise...that we may not come back from this...this could be it..." Seeming to bolster up courage, Kili looked around at both his uncles and his mother and proclaimed

"Of course we do! We are not completely stupid!" Before Frerin could beg to differ Fili elbowed Kili, and swiftly interjected

"What my brother means is we know what's at stake! It's our home too..." Frerin noticed the grateful smile Kili bestowed on his older brother for that statement, reminding him all the more of how he and Thorin used to be. Kili continued to speak, now with a much more grave tone than Frerin was used to hearing

"We will both do whatever it takes...to get our home back..." Fili softly smiled and gave a firm nod, agreeing with his younger brother. Frerin couldn't help but feel a strong surge of pride at this sight. His nephews were no longer the little dwarflings who were constantly giggling and avoiding lessons. These dwarves were true princes of Erebor. 

Frerins thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Dis grabbing her sons, pulling them into a fierce hug. She gripped them tightly, warmly holding them as she gently whispered

"I know I can't stop you, not with the Durin stubbornness running through your veins...you have grown up so much...my golden lion, little wolf..." Frerin smiled at the use of these endearments, remembering it often being used when the boys had to be coaxed into sleeping. Dis continued to speak raising her voice as she glared at both Thorin and Frerin. 

"If any of you come back injured. I will personally make sure to drag both you two, and you're uncles out by your ears! That is a promise!" Her glare began to falter however, showing the false bravado of the threat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hoarsely croaked 

"Make sure to come back...for that to happen...just...be safe..." Frerin moved closer to the huddle; giving Dis a gentle smile as Thorin placed his hand upon hers. His older brother swearing to all those in the room

"I will not let any harm come to them. I could not be prouder..." Fili and Kili let go of their mother once this was said, staring at their eldest uncle in unfiltered awe. Frerin beamed at his sisters sons, earning a thankful grin from them in return as he said

"Well now I know I have my two nephews at my back...I feel a lot better...They are going to be brilliant Dis." Everyone could feel the kind sincerity in Frerins words. Due to the training the boys had undergone at a young age, they both showed extreme prowess in their chosen weapons. Frerin could only hope that would be enough...

"Fili, Kili, the company is to meet in the shire to recruit our burglar...make sure to go there when your ready..." Thorin announced, breaking the tender quiet that lay upon them. Dis looked at her eldest brother with a grief stricken expression, whilst both of the boys nodded in affirmation of this fact. 

Before they were about to leave Fili turned to Thorin, asking the important question 

"Uncle? Who is in the company, and what is the burglars name?" Thorin gave a sigh as he gruffly replied 

"The brothers Ri, Ur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin are the other members." Frerin was honestly glad to hear this; despite Nori's less than honest nature, Bofur's goofiness and the arguments that would probably happen with all those brothers together. He couldn't think of better dwarves to go on the quest with. Thorin answered the second question with a much gruffer tone "The wizard said the burglars name is Bilbo Baggins...a hobbit..." 

Without warning Frerin felt a sharp twist in his lower stomach where his scar used to be. Baggins! Was this the Baggins he had seen in his dream; no it couldn't be! He was just a child! Yet it was the only explanation that made sense! 

His realisation was interrupted by the sound of his sisters sons rushing back up the staircase, Kili seeming to trip on the third stair. Looking at his sisters misery, he couldn't think about his troubles, he had to try and help

"Thorin I will be outside in a minute just...give me a second..." Thorin paused, looking at Dis and Frerin, as if wishing to speak, but instead he sighed and left the house with a quiet shutting of the door. 

Frerin immediately turned to Dis, who was looking despairingly at the floor, grasping her hand gently as he whispered "Dis? Dis, are you going to be alright?..." 

When Dis looked up at Frerin, he let out a gasp and almost fell backwards. Dis's raven hair was shifting to grey and white right before his eyes. Wrinkles were forming, hollowing her now bony cheeks! Her tear filled eyes burned with forgotten flames as these words forced themselves into Frerins head.

"Change the course..." Yet as soon as he blinked Dis was back to normal, putting on a brave facade for him. There were no flames, she was no longer ageing. What had just happened?!

"I'm going to be fine Frerin...just don't be an idiot out there...alright?"

"I...I just...I..." Frerin stammered in shock, he had no idea what to say, what to do! Dis looked at Frerin with blank confusion as she asked

"Frerin? What's wrong?" These words brought Frerin crashing back to reality as he moved towards the door. He felt a sudden burst of sorrow as he realised the truth. He could never tell her about this...who was going to believe him? This was his problem now...only his... Frerin turned towards Dis as he opened the door and said

"I will be fine...I promise..."

"You had better...please..." Frerin gave her a small smile as he replied

"As you command...Princess Dis..." Frerin was just able to hear Dis's hollow chuckle as the door shut behind him. Turning round he saw Thorin, waiting for him. There was a long stretch of silence before Thorin chose to say 

"I have to go...to the Iron Hills to try and get Dain's support..." Frerin couldn't resist, he had to make a joke. It helped him feel a bit better; it was also how he chose to take his mind off of whatever was happening to him. Besides his brother needed to learn to have a sense of humour 

"Just try not to get lost..." Thorin gave an exasperated sigh as he pulled brother into a farewell embrace.

"I won't...if you try not to flirt with the entire population of the Shire..." Frerin grinned as he let go of Thorin; however his smile quickly faded as Thorin said goodbye, and turned away. Before Frerin even knew what was happening, he was alone. Alone with his thoughts. 

He began to walk, away from Ered Luin, towards the Shire. One word was in Frerins thoughts; one name.

"Baggins...I finally know you're name...Bilbo Baggins..."


	7. A rather unexpected turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it chapter 7 is finished! Hope you enjoy it :)

The pounding rain rolled down his soaked cloak, the damp cloth clinging hopelessly to Frerins back. He nearly tripped over for the seventh time, the muddy slopes almost reaching his knees. Frerin shuddered, taking a deep breath as he felt the freezing rain soak through his clothes and sliver down his neck.

Suddenly a booming thunder clap sounded over head, making him desperately try to quicken his pace. Frerin could feel the weight of his now pitiful supplies pulling him down through the downpour. Frerin could only pray that he hadn't gotten lost. As a bolt of lightning lit up the blackened sky, Frerin was finally shown a gleam of hope.

"Shelter! Finally!" The thunder drowned out his relief filled words, as Frerin put on a burst of speed. He rushed across the soggy ground. Frerin could feel the mud clinging to his leather boots as he ran. He was becoming weaker by the second, his limbs growing heavier with every careless step he took, but Frerin didn't care. All he could focus on was the faint sight of a door. A round green door.

As soon as he was close enough Frerin began to pound his fists relentlessly against the wooden door. His voice cracked from a mixture of exhaustion and frustration as he tried to make himself heard over the thunder

"Let me in! For Aules sake let me in!" Frerin began to feel panic twist his stomach as he felt a sharp pain from his old wound. "Come on! I can't stay out here! Is anyone there?!" The sound of the storm grew louder; the rain nearly forcing Frerin to the ground. Frerin could feel sharp splinters pierce his closed fists as he slammed himself against the door. 

"Frerin...son of Thrain..." Frerin froze in horror as that voice pierced through the storm. No! No this can't happen again!

"Let me in! Do you hear me?! Let me in!" The sound of the Lightning slowly began to shift into something different. It echoed all around him; almost as if it was pounding inside his skull. Frerin felt a chill as he finally recognised the sound. It was the sound of footsteps, and they were getting closer...

"The line is doomed..."

"Awaken child of Aule! Your task is at hand!" At the sound of this voice the door slowly opened of its own volition; causing Frerin to plummet to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw a haggard shadowed figure writhing on the ground beside him, screaming in khuzdul. 

"Come closer! Let me help you!" Frerin attempted to reach the body, but it was no use. The figure flung themselves even further away as they cried out the same phrase over and over again.

"He who commands the dead bears gifts for those touched by darkness...those in light fear the shadow that comes for all! Fate is sealed! Fate is sealed!" 

Before Frerin could try to reach them again he abruptly felt a sharp stab in his lower stomach. Blood began to seep out as he clutched his wound in agony. The sound of footsteps ceased, without warning, replaced by the voice of the one he hated most.

"You shall fail them all...just like you failed them before...nothing can save them now...their fate is sealed..." Frerins fear was replaced with blind rage at the sound of that mocking tone. Frerin roared as he pulled out his blade from his tunic; turning to throw himself blindly towards his enemy. Voices sounded around him like thunder claps when he struck the beasts pale flesh

"It is time!"

"He who commands the dead bears gifts!"

"If there is a key there must be a door!"

"For those touched by darkness!"

"Bad things will follow..."

"Those who wear light fear the shadow!"

"There is no choice Balin..."

"That comes for all!"

"A sickness of the mind"

"Fate is sealed!"

"Not for me..."

"Fate is sealed!"

"Awaken!"

"Master dwarf! Wake up!" Frerins eyes shot open, and he cried out as pain clawed, ruthlessly, at his festering wound. Who was holding him?! Frerin realised that the pain from his wound had suddenly disappeared. He had woken up...it had been another dream. Another nightmare...

As his vision cleared he could see a terrified young woman looking at him. The cold red eyes he had seen before were now replaced by ones that were wide with fear. She was restraining his arm in a slowly tightening grip. He suddenly recognised her; she was one of the bar maids at the inn. Oh mahal...why did she had to see that?

"Miss...I'm so sorry...are...are you alright?" His voice came out as a hoarse croak when he spoke, making him wonder how loudly he had yelled this time. Frerin felt a sharp pang of guilt as the girl remained silent, obviously still in shock. "Miss? I need you to answer me..." His gentle words finally seemed to get through to her as she gasped, and quickly released his arm.

"Oh master dwarf! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I heard noises and I just! I came here to see what was going on; it was disturbing other people's rest and! I um...I will just..." As she rambled nervously she rose from where she sat; as if preparing to bolt at any second. Frerin quickly stood up and interrupted her before she could apologise further

"You don't need to say sorry...I should...I should be the one apologising..." His words came out softer and much clearer than before. Yet even to Frerins ears they somehow sounded more broken. This was a mistake he needed to leave, right now...

"How far away is the Shire?" Frerin asked, much more gruffly than intended as he haphazardly began grabbing his supplies. This question stunned the bar maid until she mustered the courage to hurriedly reply

"Um the Shire is in Hobbiton, so just a few hours away Master dwarf..." 

Frerin could feel the bile rising in his throat as he snatched his sword from the side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl instantly flinch at the sound it made.

When Frerin walked towards the door he instantly thrust a bag of coins in the woman's shaking hands. Her eyes widened even further as he did this. All she could do was stare at the coins in astonishment as she muttered

"Sir? I...what was?" Frerin stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. He had to steel himself; he couldn't let this maid see his burden any more than she already had. Frerin flashed her a sorrowful smile as he interrupted her stammers

"I can't say how sorry I am that...you had to see that...I just hope that can make up for it. I know I'm not the easiest to put up with..." His self deprecating laugh slowly turned into an awkward silence as the maid continued to stare in confusion. 

He turned back around and began to leave as he solemnly muttered

"I need to get to the Shire...maybe I can finally get some answers..." He rushed out of the inn as quietly as possible; leaving the maid in utter disbelief. The sun seemed to only just be peaking out from the horizon; bitterly reminding Frerin of how little sleep he had had.

Thoughts of doubt and anger began to churn inside Frerins head as he strode down the path. All he had wanted was to get some peace from the journey; to get a good nights sleep at for once! All he had done was make things worse; he had...he had made himself look weak...

"The acorn is the key...When the time comes heed the helm of grey...help the one who needs it most..." Frerins frustration boiled as the all too familiar voice chimed in his mind once more. That phrase answered none of his questions!

"Seek out those drenched in light...unite stone and nature...all shall become clear..." 

This was going to lead him to madness, the dreams were becoming more vivid and real with each passing day. Frerin needed to figure his burden out; and end it. He couldn't end up like...like him. The thought caused him to shudder as he kept walking.

"Change the course...fate can be changed child! You must have faith..."

He knew the voice was right...he couldn't let himself fall to despair. Yet the only things that were making him feel any better were the thoughts of seeing his kin again, and that he would soon meet the burglar. Frerin was getting closer to the shire...and to Bilbo Baggins...

**********************************

Bilbo let out a shaky breath as he finally opened his door; the tension becoming too much for him to bear at this point. He nervously peeked his head out of Bag End, and glanced around his garden, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a sigh of relief he quietly muttered to himself 

"Thank goodness that's over with...who does he think he is going on to me about adventures! Honestly..." Bilbo mostly said this in order to calm himself down. The hobbit couldn't help but be shocked by Gandalf's rudeness, but to his surprise he was also fascinated. He couldn't help but wonder...

Before Bilbo could continue that thought, he was suddenly distracted by a familiar voice calling out for him.

"Mr Bilbo! Mr Bilbo are you there?!"

"I'm in the garden!" Bilbo replied as he saw Hamfast stumble up the path. Bilbo grew concerned when he saw how flustered his friend was, and the serious expression on his face. Hamfast practically collided into him as Bilbo asked "Hamfast? Hamfast what's wrong?!"

"Bilbo, oh thank goodness you're home! Lobelia...in the market...she...there is a dwarf and he...Oh dear; oh dear!" Bilbo couldn't help the anger he felt as Hamfast stuttered that name. If getting casually insulted by a wizard wasn't enough for today, he now had Lobelia Sackville Baggins to deal with. 

Before Bilbo could respond Hamfast grabbed his arm and dragged him down the path; causing Bilbo to nearly trip as he tried to keep up.

"Hamfast! What are you doing?!"

"I'm so sorry Mr Bilbo, but we need to go there right now! This dwarf said he knew you, and Lobelia...she...I couldn't let her talk like that about...Oh dear!" 

Bilbo and Hamfast haphazardly began to stride down the path towards the market; stumbling past several bewildered Hobbits as they went. Bilbo had honestly never felt more confused he had now. Only two questions were on his mind as the shouting up ahead got progressively louder. Who is this dwarf, and how did he know him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait for this one, but I promise I have started the next chapter so that should come out much sooner. :)


	8. A disturbance of the peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how late this is. I've been really busy with school work and my job so it's been difficult. I will try my best to update this as often as I can, and I have other fics planned. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

He couldn't help the relief filled smile that lit up his face as he saw Hobbiton up ahead. Frerin was getting so close now; all he had to do was get answers from their burglar before they went to Erebor. He could finally focus fully on his kin, on the quest. He could finally find some peace.

Frerin gained a sudden burst of energy as he began to sprint towards the houses; letting a hoarse laugh of joy out. He felt the fear that caused his body to tense fade away as he ran. What had happened before, all those visions, all would become clear. It had to! He could finally get answers from Bilbo and try to figure out what he had to do. It was so close. He could practically see the doors in the hills!

Suddenly, without warning, his foot connected sharply with something on the path; causing him to plummet to the ground. As he fell a horribly familiar voice sounded in his mind, a memory from long ago

"An utter disgrace to the Durin line! On your feet you traitorous..."

He felt a brief pain in his lower stomach as the thought rang in his thoughts. The dwarf stood back up; unable to resist the shudder that slithered down his spine. As Frerin composed himself he suddenly heard an overly loud screech coming from behind him.

Turning round to find the source; he quickly spotted a hobbit woman glaring at him, almost accusingly so. She was sitting squat on the ground, her once bright green dress caked in thick mud. Realising he must have bumped into her, yet also surprised that he somehow missed seeing such a gaudy hat when he was running, Frerin decided to help her up. 

"Are you alright miss? I'm so sorry if I caused"

"Don't touch me!" The woman bellowed as she shoved his extended hand away. Frerin stumbled back, shocked by her almost theatrical outburst. Yet was undeterred as he attempted to help fix another one of his mistakes, and crouched down to pick up her hat.

"I understand that you are upset, but I swear I didn't see you. I was just trying to find someone! If there is anything that I can do to help with"

"I don't need your help dwarf!" The sharp, bitter, tone she used as she said that last word was painfully obvious to Frerin, causing him to almost flinch. As the hobbit got up off of the ground, and let out a cry of disgust at the state of her outfit; Frerin decided to try to gently approach her once again.

"Look I am sorry, but...All I want to do is find Master Baggins and"

"Baggins! You are looking for a member of the Baggins clan?" 

Frerin began to feel hope again when he heard the recognition in her exclamation. All he had to do was convince her to give him directions then he could finally get some clear answers about his nightmares! However that regained optimism quickly faltered when she levelled him with a bitter, calculating, smirk.

"Well if you are looking for a Baggins...I think I can guess which one...its Bilbo Baggins isn't it? I would be surprised if it wasn't. Only a utter disgrace like him would choose to take company with your kind..." Frerins shock at this statement quickly became a growing contempt as he glared at her and, quietly, rasped

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me very well...And it's Lobelia Sackville Baggins to you. Unlike myself Bilbo Baggins is a shameful disgrace to the Baggins name! Utterly disrespectful, and such an oddity."

Frerin, practically, recoiled as he realised this woman was Bilbos kin. All the relief he had felt mere moments ago vanished like a cloud of smoke. Doubt began to plague his mind. What could Bilbo possibly have done to deserve such hatred? Clearly aware of the distress she was causing, Lobelia maliciously grinned as she continued 

"Oh yes I know your kind, and I'm certain no one but Bilbo would want you here! In fact I have half a mind to tell the Thain about this! This! Unwanted infestation of our good neighbourhood!" She proudly exclaimed as she pointed at him in an, abundantly, clear association.

Frerin could feel his already tense form shaking with barely concealed rage. How could she insult Bilbo like that? Her kin! The little boy he had grown to care about, that he had seen lose his parents, and go through so much to have to put up people like that...The lack of sleep, all the nightmares and Lobelia had worn his patience down to the bone.

"The Durins bring forth both the rise and fall of empires with their vices..." The voice echoed abruptly in his mind once more, stopping him in his tracks. Frerins eyes widened at the sound. No matter how many times this had happened it always made Frerin cringe in unexpected pain. The presence seemed to have heard every aggressive thought he now had as a deep sigh of regret and pity flurried around him as they spoke

"Darkness feeds on the greedy, and hate filled...This hobbit is only looking to share that grief....Change the course of fate...the quest grows ever closer..."

The pure fury Lobelia saw in the face of the dwarf slowly shifted into a seemingly carefree smirk as the tense silence between the two stretched out. Before she had the chance to further spit out poison, Frerin confidently paced towards her. The dwarf looked every inch the prince of birthright despite his rough appearance as he placed her hat firmly on her head, and proclaimed

"Well thank you for this; I will be sure to keep it in mind. I was going to ask you for directions to Bilbos home, but I know now that's not your talent. So if I need some hateful lies about Bilbo Baggins I will be sure to let you know!"

"What did you just say to me dwarf?!"

"Oh I think you heard me Lobelia Sackville Baggins. And its Frerin son of Thrain to you!" As Lobelias outrage grew increasingly apparent, Frerin casually walked away. Now unable to hear Lobelias offended bellowing over the hearty words of the voice

"I am glad the faith is still present...heed the helm...fate can be changed..." Frerin turned left; praying he was going the right way as the false grin he wore faltered in response. 

Despite the confidence he placed in Bilbo, Frerin couldn't help but be unnerved by what had just occurred. Even though the dwarf had knowledge of Bilbo Baggins as a child that was all he really knew about him. Frerin only knew about his childhood. If the hobbit had to grow up with people like Lobelia, how must it have affected him...

Frerin was forced to cast his doubts aside when he began to hear a loud commotion up ahead. Knowing this may be the only option for directions he may have, and forcing himself to admit that Thorin wasn't the only Durin with a terrible sense of direction, Frerin quickened his pace. 

"Why didn't you save us...."

As the dread inducing question crawled into his ear the once calming, green country grew alive with roaring flames. The sound of piercing screams, and beastly howls filled the smoke encrusted air...He couldn't let this happen...he knew he was awake. This couldn't be real! Despite his faltering denials the khuzdul ravings from the nightmare before grew thunderous. That was when he heard the scream he never wanted to hear again. The ravings eventually slammed into him like a hammer in a forge as pure panic seized control. 

"Thorin!"

"Why didn't you save us?! Their blood is on your hands!"

"He who commands the dead bears gifts for those touched by darkness...those in light fear the shadow that comes for all! Fate is sealed! Fate is sealed!"

"Thorin, no! Nadad!"

"Fate is sealed!"

"Burglar...I..."

"Awaken!"

"Excuse me Mr dwarf? Are you alright?" 

Frerin abruptly felt an unseen force quickly tap his arm, causing him to take a startled step back. This shock seemed to snap Frerin, roughly, out of the dark descent as his glazed eyes regained focus. The deafening roars were completely silenced, replaced by the hustle and bustle of a simple marketplace, as he was left to blindly stare at a rather concerned hobbit gentleman.

"W..what?"

"I said are you alright? You seem to be lost?" 

Frerin felt his stricken bewilderment become quickly consumed by familiar mixture of horror and self hatred as he realised what had occurred. He must have ran here when he tried to find him. It wasn't real...it had happened again....Thorin was okay...he had to be...Fear was mingling with bitter frustration as he tried to figure out how this was starting to happen in his waking moments!

Frerin couldn't let this burden continue to get in the way of the quest. Not with all that was at stake if he failed. Yet the nagging disturbance remained as he frantically thought about the repetition of those words from before. Apart from the one consistent entity the figures words were one of the few aspects of his curse that had repeated...what could it mean, and why did something about the words seem...so familiar?

"Mr dwarf? I know these questions may be unwanted, but if you need any...Oh I'm so sorry! I'm badgering you, and you don't even know my name! I'm Hamfast Gamgee."

This unexpectedly welcome distraction gave him the opportunity to swiftly attempt to busy himself. He gave the gentle faced hobbit a croaky yet grateful response as he bowed in greeting. Despite his calm exterior Frerin kept blindly repeating assurances in his head. It's nearly over. Just find the burglar and you can get answers...it's nearly over...Bilbo has to know...

"Frerin at your service. Thank you for your concern Master Gamgee, and I'm...fine...I was just looking for someone I know. A Master Bilbo Baggins?"

"Oh goodness you know Mr Bilbo?! Well I can certainly" Before the hobbit could elaborate a loud screech filled the air. It was a voice that Frerin now fortunately knew was not going to lead to anything pleasant. Especially for him. This was the last thing he needed after what he had just experienced.

"You!" Master Gamgee seemed to recognise the voice too as his kind demeanour almost instantly shifted into complete exasperation and confusion. The dwarf and hobbit quickly turned around to face the sight of Lobelia Sackville Baggins angrily marching towards them both with an aggressive sneer plastered on her face.

This spectacle in the making soon drew attention from all the nosey market goers, who watched with complete surprise as Frerin was violently whacked by Lobelias umbrella. Hamfast gasped in horror as he cried 

"Mrs Sackville! Why would you" Before he had the chance to continue, Lobelia rudely interrupted, but she didn't put the umbrella away. She prodded Frerin roughly with her makeshift weapon as she spoke sharply with clear intent for the entire marketplace to hear

"This dwarf violently assaulted, and insulted me! He is a criminal!" Once this was said doubting voices were heard among the crowd as some Hobbits stepped forward in an honest attempt to stop her, but they were sharply silenced by Lobelia as Hamfast was finally able to get a word in

"Lobelia there is no need to do this! Surely he can explain"

"There is nothing to explain Hamfast! He shoved me to the ground, and tried to rob me!"

Frerin began feel the stares and whispers of shock from some of the onlookers as he was continually prodded. Whether their disapproval was directed at him or at Lobelia he couldn't tell, and he didn't care.

All he had wanted to do was get directions to Master Baggins home, and get some answers. On top of the nightmares, and the previous encounter with Lobelia this day was getting worse with each passing moment. The exhaustion Frerin felt from forced lack of rest over the journey to Hobbiton and from the burden was clear in his stance...he just wanted to sleep...but he knew he couldn't... Unfaltering he slowly pushed the umbrella away from his chest, feeling a ragged tiredness seize him

"Look Mrs Sackville Baggins. I did not attack you...I accidentally bumped into you, and for that I'm sorry. However I was not going to allow you to insult Bilbo!" The murmurs and whispering grew even louder at his statement. Given the blatant envy Lobelia had towards Bilbo this scenario wasn't unlikely. Lobelia could feel the tide shifting against her as she hurried to reply.

"How dare you change the subject! I'm the victim here dwarf! Everyone here can see that!"

"Mrs Sackville I want no part in this; all I want is to see my kin! Now if you could just let me"

"Let you what? Let you continue to insult and attack others without cause? Maybe you and your family should have stayed in a mountain where you belong!" It was these barbed words towards his kin, and his homeland that finally broke his calm resolve as anger began to pour out of him in violent bursts. Even Lobelia with all her bravado took a surprised step backwards in the face of his rage.

"Leave them out of this! You may have problems with me, but I will not let you insult my family and yours! You have no right to talk about my homeland like you have any idea what it"

"I have every right! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if"

"If what Lobelia?"

Frerin felt his lower stomach tighten as that voice arose from the crowd. It couldn't be! Bilbo Baggins walked right into the middle of the conflict with Hamfast quickly stumbling after his friend. Bilbo seemed rather irritated, and kept glancing at Frerin in confusion. Whilst all Frerin could do was blindly stare, and feel a rare sense of hope blossom again.

"Unite stone and nature...change the course..."

"Bilbo oh thank goodness! This dwarf says that he knows you, is this true?" The tense silence between the hobbit and dwarf was finally ended by Lobelias falsely concerned line of questioning. It was painfully obvious that she had sensed another opportunity to gain advantage by attempting to discover a new fault in her wealthy relatives reputation.

Bilbo seemed to be perfectly aware of these false niceties as he turned away from Frerin to give a unexpectedly polite response. However even in his dazed state Frerin could feel the sarcasm dripping from Master Baggins words.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to make my guest feel welcome, even though you have obviously already been doing that splendidly! Oh wait I almost forgot! I wanted to know if I could get those silver spoons you borrowed from me back when you have the chance. Terribly sorry I don't have a chance to chat!" 

Bilbo gave Hamfast a grateful smile before he made his move. Frerin could hardly react as Bilbo suddenly grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the hill. He couldn't pay attention to Lobelias shock, or the crowds gossip catching on the breeze as they strode. All he could do was walk, he couldn't pay attention to anything around him. All Frerin could see was Master Baggins. The voice hummed in his head, causing everything else to sound pleasantly muffled, and blurred beyond recognition 

"Heed the helm of grey...the courage of small folk is greater than it appears...unite stone and nature child of Aule...fate can be changed...the acorn strengthened with a true bond is the key...the mark of"

"Sapphire blue on a bed of green..." Frerin interrupted in a mixture of horror and awe as he saw the simple mark boldly cast in the round door of Bilbos home. He hadn't even noticed they had arrived at first; time itself seemed to slow down. It was the same as before...he couldn't have dreamed something like this...Was this what the voice meant? It had to be! If this was here Bilbo must know what's going on!

"Sapphire...blue? Oh for goodness sake this door has only just been painted!" Bilbos confusion snapped Frerin out of his musings. A dark foreboding doubt began to fester within him again as his worries and fears were crashing down before his eyes.

"Do you not know what that mark is?" Bilbo couldn't help but notice the apprehension in the dwarfs tone. Still blustered by what had happened at the market place the hobbit chose to give a rather blunt retort in return 

"Actually I don't! And it seems that's not the only thing I don't seem to understand today." Bilbo quickly composed himself, letting out a deep sigh as he twisted the gleaming door knob. Bilbo chose to hold the door open for his unexpected guest. "Well I suppose you'd better come in. I think I need a cup of tea after that market fiasco, but there's ale if you prefer something stronger, Mr?

"Frerin at your service...I...thank you; tea is fine Master Baggins..." Frerin said hoarsely as he carefully passed through the wooden doorway. A brief flash of the pain stricken figure from the night before racked his mind as he stared at the wood panelled floor. He briefly heard the whisper flitter in his thoughts 

"Fate is sealed..."

"Um...Are you alright? I didn't think my floor was that fascinating." Bilbo said with a touch of concern. Frerin only now noticed the hobbit standing beside him, glancing between the floor and the dwarf in bewilderment.

"I'm just trying to...No...No sorry I'm just tired..." Frerin sighed as he gave Bilbo a wretched smile. He nearly told him. He would have told Bilbo everything if the burglar had known anything about the burden like Frerin had hoped. He knew that option must have been too good to be true. He was just lying to himself again. Bilbo only knew about the quest...

"Well it's your business I suppose...I guess I will make us some tea..." Bilbo hesitantly muttered as if he didn't believe the dwarfs explanation in the slightest, but in the end decided not to question it. However before he left Bilbo turned around and gave him an apologetic glance "Look I...um...I've been rather rude after all you put up with at the market...Lobelia just brings that out of me if I'm quite honest, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't let it affect how I treat you..."

Frerins disappointment in the lack of Bilbos memory of him was quickly pushed to the sidelines as the dwarf began to see the true Bilbo Baggins he remembered. The apprehension in the hobbits words, the wit, and honesty Frerin recognised from the young Bilbo of past thoughts. Frerin managed to truly catch a slight glimpse of it as Bilbo stammered. This side of the burglar saw the return of Frerins humour and hope as he spoke in turn

"I can't imagine why she would cause that reaction! She seemed like such a pleasant character...in fact I'm surprised you didn't invite her to stay for tea..." The bitter sarcasm that tinted the dwarfs words was not meant to be heard by the hobbit, but was accidentally spoken louder than intended. However Frerins abrupt panic about how Bilbo would take the comment soon turned out to be completely unnecessary. Bilbo let out an rather loud chuckle, and gave him an understanding smile.

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea in practice; I've already lost enough cutlery to that dreadful woman as it is." Bilbo seemed to regret how much he had just revealed about his family relationship to the dwarf almost immediately. He didn't even know him for goodness sake! Yet something about the way the dwarf looked at him. It was almost...parental? No that would be ridiculous! 

The hobbit began to feel a now familiar frustration and bewilderment return when Frerin gave him a surprisingly overjoyed grin and tired laugh.

"Well I'm sure you could handle her given your skills, but you might have to do it another time. You have plenty of other guests coming today, and she didn't seem too fond of me so it would be"

"Wait! Wait...um skills? Excuse me Frerin, but I haven't met you until today! How could you possibly know anything about what skills I may or may not possess?"

"Well..." Frerin decided in the face of Bilbos bizarre questions to use the only excuse that would make sense to the future burglar. He couldn't allow his personal demons to affect the other members of the company. Bilbo had a near impossible task ahead of him already. He didn't need to put up with another. "I was told about your burglary skills from Gandalf, but I hope you can fend Lobelia off with a weapon if you have to. She may not put up with mere words later."

"A...a weapon! I...burglary? Gandalf told you that I? What?!"

Frerin could now see the once, calm, almost joking expression on Master Baggins face had been replaced by pure, unadulterated, horror. His skin had paled to a sickly white, and his eyes had widened immeasurably. Frerin carefully moved closer to the hobbit in fear that Bilbo might keel over, and put up his arms in assurance

"Master Baggins?" Frerin could feel the tense atmosphere closing in the homely hobbit hole as the silence grew. Bilbo continued to blankly stare as the dwarf apprehensively questioned further "Bilbo, have I said something wrong? I didn't think just mentioning that woman would cause"

"That blasted wizard said what about me?! That I was a...a burglar?!"

"Yes? I'm not sure I understand what you are"

"I've never stolen a thing in my life! I...adventure...Gandalf said something about an adventure...he...is this what he meant?! That I? Oh sweet Yavanna..." 

Bilbo abruptly started to pace back and forth as he spoke, the rambling getting more incoherent as he continued. Frerin felt a bitter twist in his stomach as he abruptly realised the cause of his hosts outrage, and what Master Baggins was trying to tell him. No! No this can't be happening...it can't be! He should have seen the signs...why didn't he see the signs! Frerin now knew denial was hopeless as he asked with increasing desperation 

"You know nothing about the quest? Nothing at all?!"

"No! I...all I was told was that Gandalf was looking for someone to share in a"

"Adventure?"

"Yes! And I said no!"

"The wizard told the company you said yes! They are on their way here!"

"Company?! What company I...they are coming here?! Oh Yavanna just! Just give me a second!"

Bilbo seemed to soon have enough of this flurry of questions, and quickly stormed out of sight for a brief moment. However Frerin could not ruminate in his newfound misery in the face of a quest without a burglar for long due to Bilbo returning to forcefully beckon the dwarf into the next room. 

The dwarf prince was impatiently ushered into a comfy chair opposite Bilbos own. The flames crackled and hissed from the cobbled fire place as the Bilbo let out a deep huff of irritation.

"I think you need to tell me clearly what's going on! I...maybe you should start with this adventure, and how many people are coming to my house..."

Frerin felt his hands firmly grip the arms of the chair as he began to explain everything. Everything except that which no one could know... He barely registered the fact he was speaking. The quest didn't have a burglar... All of Thorin's hopes and the company's efforts would be crushed before they even really began. Frerin wasn't going to let that happen! Frerin was desperately searching for something the voice had said that would give him an answer. Anything that would give him solace! Then it came to him in an instant, flickering in his mind.

"The courage of small folk is greater than it appears..." 

Frerin couldn't let this happen. He knew now what this meant. He had seen Bilbos resolve and cunning, he knew from the visions that he was so much more than he seemed. Despite the odds Frerin was determined to believe in Bilbo. He knew the burglar would join the quest. He...had to...

"The courage of small folk is greater than it seems...change the course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter I will introduce the company properly, and Bilbo and Thorin will meet for the first time. Will update as soon as I can :)


	9. To share in an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So it has been over a year since I updated and I'm sorry that it's been so long. I planned to finish this chapter months ago but loads of stuff got in the way, and I didn't have a lot of time. But, every kudos and comment kept me going, and I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Well, Master Baggins, I'm sorry I had to explain all of that to you like this, but it seems like I've done a better job than the wizard..." Frerin concluded as he leaned back against the plump chair cushions. Unfortunately this attempt at conversation garnered nothing from the hobbit in front of him. "Bilbo?"

Unable to stand the speechless horror plastered on Bilbo Baggins face, he decided to try a different approach. Awkwardly moving forward he let out the beginning of a half hearted joke, trying to ignore how the hobbit had started to shake.

"You'd think he would have-"

"Um, will you excuse me for a moment?" This interruption was the only warning Frerin received before Bilbo stumbled out of the room. This completely knocked the wind out of the dwarfs false bravado. Leaving Frerin to let out a deep, shuddering, sigh as he ruminated about the situation.

Frerin completely understood why his begrudging host left. Not only was he supposed to be a burglar. He was also meant to travel all the way to a distant mountain with people he doesn't know to recover a treasure that, even from first glance at his lodgings, the hobbit certainly didn't appear to need.

Yet, for all the fears and doubts that he knew the hobbit had, Frerin had to find a way. All the nightmares couldn't have been a pointless coincidence. Master Baggins had to have a role in what was going on. Even if the hobbit didn't know anything about the visions, he had find another way.

"The courage of small folk is greater than it appears..."

"I know." Frerin muttered solemnly only noticing after the fact, with a growing bitterness, that he had responded to the voice aloud. The last thing Frerin wanted to do was unnerve Master Baggins anymore than he already had. Which he knew would be an impressively easy task if he was seen talking to himself in a dazed stupor.

"Fate is sealed..."

Self inflicted lack of sleep and the events of earlier that day were now taking their toll on the disheveled dwarf. Every time his eyes closed the weight of their lids turned to lead. Frerin was certain that if he gave in, relaxed even for a moment, the nightmares would claim him. Which was all the more apparent as that twisted cry sounded once more.

"Fate is sealed!" 

The dwarf clenched his fists in response, desperately holding back what he knew would take hold if he didn't act. He needed to come up with a way to convince Bilbo to join the company before the other members arrived. 

This sudden reminder of his kin, and the thought of what might occur if Master Baggins couldn't be convinced caused a burst of panicked denial within the dwarf. There had to be something he could do!

Frerins scattered mind began racing for a solution, anything that could fix the escalating situation. But, this pursuit was cut short by the sound of a shattering crash. Followed swiftly by a sharp outcry from Bilbo Baggins.

"Agh!" 

The dwarf shot out of the armchair in an instant. Bilbo's distress causing him to shudder as howling wolves, and children's screams started to violently attack his senses. Memories blurred seamlessly with reality as these yells pounded relentlessly against his skull. 

This onslaught of screaming, that mirrored the battle from long ago, caused Frerin to jump to the worst possible conclusion. That it was an attack, and he was running out of time.

"Stop! Please!"

"Bilbo! Bilbo, run!"

Frerin immediately started to frantically search the home for the origins of Bilbo's cry; desperately trying to ignore the growing echoes beating in his skull, and focus on finding Bilbo.

Frerin abruptly recalled, as he rushed into the next room, that an attack was not one of the situations he thought he would end up in when he arrived at the burglars home. But, the dream he had about Azog and the tortured figure had to mean something. Was this it?

His hand slowly tensed around the helm of his sword as he finally called out for Bilbo, carefully, trying not to let his worries break into his tone. Even as the rounded halls began to darken; he prayed to Mahal that all of this madness was another illusion like the market place.

"Bilbo? Are you there?"

"Your fault..."

"Master Baggins, is that you?"

"All your fault!" 

Frerin's barely stable facade continued to crumble right before his eyes as the world started to flicker manically in harmony with these words. All the pretences of calm he upheld had no choice but to flee in the wake of the familiar, maddening, cry.

"Fate is sealed!"

He ran into another section of the now transformed, labyrinth like, snow drift; constantly reassuring himself with these words. It's not real. It's just another nightmare; Bilbo needs you! Its not real! 

Yet the panic he felt as hissed ravings began to slither into his ears was all too real.

"Beware the shifting eyes of gold. The fates of broken things unfolds. The weakened will can bend and bow. Seeds of death this one shall sow..."

This ominous rhyme somehow managed to pierce the wolves ravenous howls. And, the pain it wrought was nigh unbearable, almost forcing him to the ground.

He knew then what he had to do. It was his last hope for escape from this waking nightmare, figuring out where Bilbo was, and saving them from whatever caused all this madness. So with his last bouts of mental strength he forced his voice to rise above the wailing winter winds in a frenzied yell.

"Master Baggins, are you alright?! Master Baggins?!"

"Awaken!"

"Oh, oh, my goodness!" Bilbo wretchedly cried; the sound, thankfully, giving Frerin a harsh sense of clarity as the snow covered abyss melted seamlessly into the homely hallway once more. 

The bated breath in his lungs morphed into a hoarse croak once chilling sensations began to casually slink down his spine. The nightmare was finally over, and Frerin was now left to realise that it was just another unsolved riddle.

This was the last straw for his already weak frame, and Frerin abruptly fell back from the tension in his muscles alone. Only barely able to hold himself upright by awkwardly gripping the wood in the rounded panelled wall with his nails. 

The dwarf basically had no choice but, to lean backwards, to give in to his exhaustion. Yet even this unwanted reprieve gave Frerin a fleeting sense of relief. At least the wall felt real.

Even though he was grounded in reality again; Frerin couldn't stop his mind from lingering on that rhyme. In all the years he had been tormented by screams and prophecy; he couldn't recall hearing that voice before. It had sounded rasping, almost as if the blackened words were violently choked out of the once all encompassing blizzard. Yet it still seemed to beckon him; filled with deadly promise.

Frustration and fear battled within him as he questioned how this new message could intertwine with the quest. What it could mean for his kin. But, this was interrupted by an ominous rattling sound in one of the many rooms nearby. 

Frerin's mind went blank as this muffled noise made one awful thought blatantly apparent. The sound from earlier had been real, and Bilbo was still in danger! 

Bitterness towards himself for forgetting, and fear for the hobbits safety, amounted to just enough adrenaline to make it to the rooms entrance. His ragged breathing became firm and resolute in time with his grip of his sword tightening like a vice.

Frerin was certain this had to be linked to the Azog attack in his dream. This was it, he asserted to himself, no turning back now. 

With his sword at the ready, Frerin barrelled forward to attack. The yell of du bekar poised in his throat. Only to find a disgruntled Bilbo Baggins briskly sweeping away shattered fragments with a broom, and no attackers in sight. 

The dwarf was stunned into a complete standstill at the sight, only able to stutter incoherently as the sword slipped from his fingers with an abrupt clatter. 

"W...what? I don't...But it sounded like?" 

The impact the sword made as it collided with the tiled flooring was more than enough to gain Bilbo's attention. The hobbit quickly looked up in surprise at his dwarven guest, and his shock escalated further still once he caught sight of the sword gracing his kitchen floor. 

Yet, all the accusations, and outraged words he could think of, soon died on Bilbos lips once he got a closer look at the dwarf. 

Frerin seemed thrust into a world of his own. His eyes glassy and unfocused as he stared aimlessly at the shattered remains of Bilbos tea cup. Bilbo also couldn't help but notice how the seemingly unusual stumbling nature of the dwarfs speech had now been abruptly replaced by an exhausted quiet. Even his hands were shaking as if they were trying to hold a sword that was no longer there.

There was no explanation offered to Bilbo, in fact there was no acknowledgement of the hobbit at all. Just silence, and a dwarf who looked ready to collapse right where he stood.

A small, bitter, part of the Bilbo couldn't help finding this behaviour to be utterly ridiculous. After all it wasn't his cup, and brandishing a sword around Bag End wasn't going to help matters regardless of who it belonged to. Not forgetting the fact that the dwarf hadn't put up with being drafted into a quest he hadn't even heard about until today like he himself had.

But, being faced with Frerin's fearful state made Bilbo push those heated feelings on the back burner. Though Bilbo hadn't had much experience with dwarves; all of this couldn't be natural. Especially considering how contrasting this behaviour was with the humour and understanding Frerin had shown during the fiasco with Lobelia earlier.

It was this conclusion that spurred Bilbo Baggins into action. His furry feet barely missing the china fragments as he carefully stepped closer to Frerin. The hobbit then gently reached out to touch the dwarfs shaking shoulder, hoping that Frerin wouldn't be too startled. But these worries were proven false when the dwarf didn't even react to Bilbos anxiously hovering hand.

"Um, Frerin? Can you hear me?" Bilbo questioned, ultimately deciding to tackle the problem head on. Maybe Frerin hearing his voice would snap him out of this rather unnerving moment. "Frerin!?" Bilbo repeated, fearfully, mirroring Frerin's attempts to get through to him moments ago.

Before Bilbos bubbling panic could set in; Frerin let out a sudden, hoarse, gasp. His green eyes regained their bright sheen as he noticed the horrified hobbit standing in front of him. It was almost as if the peculiar moment hadn't even happened. Or at least Frerin was unaware that it had when he looked the halfling over in pure relief.

"Bilbo! Bilbo, are you okay?" Frerin asked as he narrowly avoided falling under the leadened weight of his own legs. The dwarf instinctively grabbed the wall beside him in an awkward leaning motion; trying to make this stumble seem remotely natural. Though that failed to convince either Bilbo or himself that any of this was fine.

Frerin, now knew that the attack was nothing but a figment of his imagination. He was barely able to ignore how his refusal to rest had made this vision, and the one at the market place, much more vivid and lasting. Or how much that prospect frightened him to his core.

That was something Frerin had to think about when he was alone. He had to focus on the quest, and Bilbo right now. And the hobbit in question, Frerin quickly realised, was clearly becoming more agitated by the second.

"Am I alright?" Bilbo muttered to himself as he paced around the room in a nervous tizzy. "Am I alright?!" He repeated, loudly, completely dumbfounded as he thought more and more about how absurd that statement truly was.

"Well at the moment I'm not too sure Master Baggins." Frerin sarcastically retorted before he realised how awful that must sound. "Bilbo, I-"

"Oh!" Bilbo sharply interrupted making sure to pick Frerin's sword off the floor, and present it to the rather ashamed looking dwarf whilst he spoke. "And I believe this belongs to you!"

"Thank you!" Frerin said; desperately hoping his gratitude might distract Bilbo from whatever part of this was bothering him. Unable to ignore how his hands shook when he took the sword back. "I must have dropped it earlier. I'm not normally that clumsy, but I guess-"

"Did you seriously just ask if I'm alright?!" The hobbit hysterically repeated, startling Frerin into a confused silence. Which the dwarf couldn't help but express with a blind, and bewildered, stare as Bilbo continued:

"Frerin, you just spent the past few minutes, stiff as a board, staring at my kitchen floor like, like, you were going to faint! I think I should be the one asking that question!"

"I...I did what?" Frerin whispered in horror as the gravity of Bilbo's words finally hit him. Oh mahal did that actually happen? The dwarf could recall seeing the broken fragments, and then talking to Bilbo. But, every moment in-between those two instances disappeared when he tried to remember. Almost as if it was just out of reach!

"Wait...you don't remember? Any of that?" Bilbo questioned in sudden concern, the implication of the dwarfs reaction quietening him down. 

"No...No I don't. I guess I'm more tired than I thought..." Frerin muttered with a weary, hollow, laugh as he practically collapsed onto one of the chairs near the kitchen table.

Bilbo glanced at Frerin for a brief moment, the dwarfs haggard appearance immediately making his mind up for him. Letting out a sigh he rushed out of the room. Making sure to call out to the dwarf before he made went forward with his newfound plan.

"Could you wait there for a moment, Frerin? I...I just need to get something."

"Not a problem, Master Baggins!" Frerin earnestly replied, listening for the pitter patter of feet to grow fainter before whispering to himself "I don't think I could get up if I tried..."

Now having nothing to do and no one to talk to; Frerin glanced forlornly at the scenery cast in an unsuspecting kitchen window. The view of flickering remnants of golden sunlight stretched across the rolling hillsides of the Shire gladly welcomed his attention. It was almost as if the sunset itself held the settled landscape in a lingering embrace.

Frerin hadn't seen or known peace like this for so long. Neither had his kin for that matter. Even taking away all the horrific visions constantly droning on in his head, and how much they were slowly but surely invading his life. The way he lived with his kin was not much when compared to this bliss. 

Which might explain his unwanted envy.

"I understand your plight, son of Aule. The struggles of dwarves have been unrelenting, and arduous, whilst hobbits have blissful comfort. But, do not let yourself be deceived into believing they have not experienced strife of their own. Especially when you've already heard proof of that awful fact." The consistently gentle voice advised, seemingly deciding to pipe up at the worst possible time. 

"Look I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" Frerin angrily thought in return "Especially considering I just finished blundering through Master Baggins home like a-"

"Son of Aule, I am so sorry that the situation has worsened so early. The deal was never meant to bring you-"

"Here drink this. I think you might need some." Bilbo offered, unintentionally interrupting Frerin's silent argument with a frothing mug, and a concerned stare.

Though taken aback by the hobbits sudden reappearance and gesture; Frerin still made to grab the mug with little to no hesitation. Making sure to give a shaky, but grateful, nod before he took a deep swig of ale. 

The drink loosened the tight knot in his muscles, and muffled his panicked thoughts immediately after his first gulp. Either he had downed incredibly strong ale, or Frerin's exhaustion had worn his alcohol tolerance down to nought. And in that moment the dwarf couldn't care. He was just relieved to relax at all.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ran off earlier! It was rather rude of me..." Bilbo started with caution. Making sure to sit down slowly and shuffle his fathers old chair towards to the dwarf's.

"It's alright, Master Baggins. I would have done the same in your position." Frerin replied with a shaken smile. Though this gesture felt forced as the dwarf grasped at straws for anything that would convince Bilbo to join the company. Which was hard after all the vision and his stupor had given him.

And of course the voice, seemingly at fault, had finally decided to heed their quarrel and be silent. Right at the precise moment they were actually starting to give him the information he had been craving. Only leaving him with only more frustrating questions and choices.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was faced with only two definitive paths to choose from. Either he could continue with his original plan of offering Frerin some obviously needed support. Or he could just bolt out of the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him. And the latter certainly seemed the easiest way to end this awkward tension.

However, Bilbo already knew running was the worst thing he could do. After all he'd tried that already, and it only seemed to have only made everything much more difficult. Especially for Frerin who's earlier state still managed to leave the hobbit rather unsettled.

"Sorry about your cup." Frerin said, finally stopping another uncomfortable stand off with this croaked apology, and the thud of his empty ale mug slamming against the kitchen table.

"Oh! Well it's-its quite alright I suppose. It's fine." Bilbo stammered, trying not to let his earlier indecision into his tone.

"Are you sure? You sounded upset." Frerin asked as this new found dialogue returned some of his hope. Maybe he could still get Bilbo to join the quest even after all the mayhem.

"Well it belonging to my mother might have something to do with that." Bilbo replied with a hiss. He immediately felt a mixture of shock and guilt fester after saying that. But he was unable to take the words back before their implications cut Frerin back down.

"Oh Master Baggins, I'm-"

"No! I'm sorry! Just please don't say sorry anymore! None of this is your bloody fault!" Bilbo interrupted with now unbound frustration, making sure to wildly gesture at the room around them to emphasise his point to the startled dwarf. 

That was honesty just a taste of what was going through Bilbo's head. Gandalf had not just tricked him, but Frerin too. The blasted wizard had the utter gall to lie to this dwarf and his family. To get them to believe that he, of all people, was going to be a burglar for them in their time of need! 

The typical, respectable, sense of preservation within him knew that such a lie was ridiculous. He couldn't just up and leave Bag End without warning; to be a burglar of all things! Even though he sensed a dreaded, and Took like longing at the idea; he kept fearfully insisting to himself that it wasn't possible.

Bilbo needed to think of a plan that would, somehow, allow him to get back to a life without the offers of unmannered wizards and peculiar dwarves. Though that was hard with such conflicting thoughts, and longings buzzing around in his head at once.

"I just wish I knew what to do!" Bilbo cried, deciding to turn and vent some of this frustration, to the bewildered houseguest slumped beside him. 

Frerin, at the sound of this cry, pulled himself together and prepared another quick, half baked, response that would distract him from all this. All whilst he continued to search for a plan. Yet, one glance at Bilbo's squirming posture and fretful expression quashed those ideas in seconds.

It wrought memories of the small and scared child of visions past in unwanted and violent bursts. The slipping echoes from his latest nightmare had sounded exactly like the young Bilbo Baggins he knew, and a new voice.

They had been screaming in terror. That and the thought of what may have happened to them, struck him to the core. But, the fact that Bilbo's reaction to the quest, and what he was being asked to do, brought on those horrible memories truly left him wracked with guilt.

Frerin finally understood, in that moment of regret, what the voice had been trying to tell him earlier. He wasn't actually convincing Bilbo to join the quest by faking nonchalance. This tactic may work in convincing his kin that his nightmares were normal. It even, somehow, managed to keep him battling with denial for many years about what was happening to him.

But, the wizard lying both to and about Bilbo was entirely different. It wasn't just affecting him like the visions seemed to, and keeping up his traditional bravado was difficult with only a few hours sleep. It wasn't healthy, and it wasn't working. For either of them.

So with thoughts of the voices earlier assurance that the courage of small folk was greater than it appeared, and the knowledge that they couldn't dance around the problem anymore. Frerin put his distractions to the side for a moment, and finally made the first move towards actually sorting all this out.

"You and me both, Master Baggins." Frerin, stated, gently, outstretching his hand to steady the hobbit with solidarity. 

Even though this was well meant, Frerin already knew that Bilbo would recoil from the touch. After all, from the hobbits point of view, they had only met today, and badly at that. He could only hope his intentions were clear, and ensure that his arm wasn't shaking enough to betray uncertainty. Or his constant, underlying, fatigue.

Bilbo, true to prediction, did react to the dwarfs touch. Yet, to the surprise of them both, he didn't pull away. Instead choosing to look at Frerin in complete astonishment. Almost as if the dwarf had sprouted a second head right before his eyes. 

This gained an unbidden, apologetic, smile from Frerin, but he refused to let it have any other affect on his bearing. He knew he had to remain strong. To remain calm. Otherwise Bilbo wouldn't believe him or the sincerity of what he said next.

"But, I think we can figure it out. Together."

A long stretch of silence began to build after Frerin spoke. However, unlike the ones that had loomed over them since they first met, this one wasn't stifling. It wasn't filled with awkwardness, and growing dread. It was a curious quiet. That brimmed with anticipation for the dumbstruck hobbits response. 

At least that was what it was. Until a short, startled, laugh broke it.

Bilbo, embarrassed by this snicker, covered his mouth as if he could push the laughter back in. But the ridiculousness of everything had hit him all at once, and it was all he could think to do. However, he hadn't intended to scoff at Frerin's offer, and felt a brief flash of guilt.

Frerin didn't seem bothered by it though. In fact the small smile on his bearded face grew at the sound. Bilbo could only guess this was because he knew that laughter was far better than the silence or yells they had gotten before.

Bilbo now knew that he could just tell Frerin to go. He could get him to tell the company he wasn't interested, and leave it at that. There would be no more nonsense. No more confusion, or conflicted feelings. Just a perfectly respectable predictability.

Yet, to his frustration, Bilbo just couldn't find it in himself to do that anymore. Not when it had become so obvious that Frerin was struggling just as much as, if not more, than he was. The strange turn from earlier and his exhaustion made that abundantly clear. 

Also, despite all the warning signs, his tookish intrigue was now undeniable. He truly did want to know more about Frerin, the other company members, and why Gandalf had said all those things about him. After all he did have a right to know. There was no harm in getting some answers.

With all this in mind Bilbo Baggins put all his doubts and worry to the side for a moment. He finally knew what his answer would be.

"Yes. Yes I suppose we can." Bilbo exasperatedly answered. Unable to stop himself from returning Frerin's now relieved grin. 

This smile was so unlike the fleeting ones from before. It lit up the dwarfs worn features with such a pleasing glow. It was also unbelievably distracting. Especially considering how hard it was to put his now bustling ideas into practice when the dwarf was still looking at him like that. And still holding his hand...

"Well, Master Baggins, you look like you have an idea. Care to share?" Frerin asked, interrupting Bilbos thoughts by abruptly moving his hand away to stretch. 

Frerin's relief and tiredness from earlier was still evident in how he moved. As if his body were just waking up and still rigid from sleep. But at least now the dwarf could feel a bit of his panic transform into curiosity. 

A sense of curiosity that took his attention away from how flustered Bilbo was beginning to look. 

"Oh! Well we should start preparing some dinner. Then you will all at least have something to eat when I give Gandalf a piece of my mind." Bilbo explained, deftly managing to get himself back to the task at hand.

Even though this newfound cause meant they were finding a solution to their shared problem. There were still some things that gave Bilbo cause to doubt. The most worrying of those being whether Frerin would agree with his proposal, and if the dwarf would accept the fact that he could not possibly become a burglar. 

Thankfully Frerin's cheery response put the former at ease in an instant.

"That sounds good to me, Master Baggins."

"I'm glad." Bilbo replied with clear relief. For a moment the hobbit looked like he was going to say more along those lines. But he stopped himself. Taking a resolute sigh, the hobbit instead decided to address his latter worry in a perfectly respectable manner. "This will also give me the chance to explain why I can't join this adventure of yours."

"Of...of course. They need to know." Frerin assured him. Bilbo was certain he briefly saw a flicker of pain take over the dwarfs jovial expression. But it seemed to vanish in an instant. Bilbo could almost pretend he hadn't noticed the change. After all if the dwarf's smile, though still sincere, had gotten smaller Bilbo certainly wasn't going to mention it. 

No matter how much he regretted it.

"Well then. I'll get some plates, and let you know when I need help." Bilbo announced with purpose, rushing to put their plan into action. Leaving Frerin alone with his worries, and the knowledge that he'd done the right thing.

"Do not fret child. You have done more good than you know by not forcing the matter." The voice whispered in a reassuring tone. And for the first time their abrupt presence didn't make Frerin jump out of his skin. Even after everything that happened today, he was actually glad they were there with him.

"Are you sure? I think I've just made things worse..." Frerin thought in turn, increasingly aware of how defeated he must sound to them. How defeated he sounded to himself.

"I'm certain of it. For now you can rest and let the evening run its course." The voice asserted to him with a confidence that gave Frerin some peace of mind. But, he knew that he couldn't truly rest until he asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"What were you going to say earlier? I...I need to know."

"I understand... I will tell you all I can when you fall asleep. I promise." The voice said with heartfelt certainty that seemed to rub off onto him.

He just hoped that certainty would last until his kin arrived.

\-------------------------------------

Some time later, when the Shire itself seemed to slumber in wantless contentment. The faint sound of metal clinking could be heard in the distance.

Now this was a noise not often heard amongst Hobbits. The only instances of such clatter came from the blacksmith's forge during midday. But, even then that was only the clatter of harmless pots and pans, or perhaps a decorative piece being crafted for market.

Such idyllic scenarios made the true source of two sharpened axes stick out even more. But, the dwarf who owned these weapons was not the type that worried about such pointless pomp.

However, Dwalin was the type to doubt things that had went too smoothly. In his life that always meant some sort of catch was involved. Or someone had lied about an important detail. The quest had been one of those things. It had been going surprisingly smoothly.

At least it had until he began to learn more and more about how their burglar lived.

All he had to do was glance at the snug, cosy, hills he walked past to know that the halfling didn't need to steal. Not to mention the lack of weaponry of any kind. The idea that the fate of Erebor might rest on someone with, what looked like, no experience set his teeth on edge.

To make matters worse any hope that this was a mistake or that he'd managed to make a wrong turn were proven pointless. To his dismay the glowing blue mark up ahead made it clear that he could still follow a map. So, with a frustrated sigh, Dwalin was made to face the obvious. 

This wasn't a mistake, and he had a burglar to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I won't take a year to do the next one. Let me know what you think and next chapter will finally have the bagginshield meeting I've been wanting to write for so long! :)


End file.
